Supernatural: Season 1
by Miss Loryn Emery Halliwell
Summary: My first Supernatural story. Dean/OC Please R&R! And no flaming!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn Halliwell and her family.

* * *

It had been a normal day when my parents and I were visiting my sisters and their kids. It turned completely disastrous when I suddenly noticed one of my nephews missing. I looked around at the park we were having a family picnic at in case he ran off with some friends to play with but didn't see him. I looked at the swings, the slides, the monkey bars and even the jungle gym. That's when the panic set in. My sisters noticed the panic on my face as I quickly stood up.

"Loryn? What's wrong?"

"Riley's gone."

"Wait what? He was just-" Everyone looked around and saw he was gone from the area. Our parents stayed with the younger kids as the rest of us ran around looking for Riley, my nephew. When I reached the parking lot I saw stopped in my tracks. There, just 5 cars away from our vans was Riley's hat.

"OMG. No. Riley." I yelled out Riley's name as I ran to his hat. I fumbled as I took out my cell and called both my sisters who were with their husbands. They raced across the park to the lot as I picked up his hat. Tears brimmed my eyes I held up Riley's hat to show them as they got closer. Myles, my older sister's husband, took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1 to report a kidnapping. We all stayed in the spot until Peter, my other sister's husband, went back to our parents to inform them what was going on. Soon the cops arrived as well as an unmarked police car. We all talked to the cops giving our statements then I reluctantly gave the hat to one of the detectives as my sister, Riley's mom, gave the other a picture of Riley. My mind was going a mile a minute that once the detective put Riley's hat in a bag I fainted dead way. When I woke I was lying on a bed in a hospital room. I looked around and saw my mom. "What happened?"

"You're being treated for shock. We all were."

"Any news on Riley?"

"Not yet."

"How long has it been?"

"5 hours."

"If I'm being treated for shock then why isn't anyone else in here on a bed?"

"Yours was triggered by your iron deficiency. That's the 2nd blood bag they've given you already." I sighed as I rubbed my face. I held my knees to my chest just as one of the detectives from before came in. He asked me some questions about Riley then when he was satisfied he left. A nurse soon came in with a food tray.

"Go home mom. I'm fine."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm a big girl mom. I think I can handle being by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Alright. Call if you need anything."

"Will do mom." Mom left as I drank the juice. Another nurse came in to check my vitals and she noticed the untouched food.

"Not hungry?"

"Not with what's going on. Something like this deserves a good tub of ice cream and a really funny movie to keep the mind occupied on something else."

"I think I can help on the movie part but the ice cream...I don't know."

"Oh come on. No one has to know." The nurse cracked a smiled and nodded.

"All right. You got me." An hour and half later the nurse came back with 2 comedies, Bridesmaids and Friends With Kids, and a concealed tub of caramel praline ice cream with 2 spoons. After shutting the blinds and the door Anna, the nurse propped up her laptop on the tray table then started Bridesmaids as we dug into the ice cream. We were laughing hysterically and practically slapping our knees at the comedy. It was just the thing I needed. Just as we about to start Friends With Kids a knock sounded at the door. Anna quickly hid the ice cream then answered the door after she opened the blinds. *Cute guys. Really cute guys.* Anna mouthed towards me. I smiled as I shook my head. Sure enough 2 majorly hot guys, who wore suits, stood in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time to speak to Miss Halliwell?"

"Not at all. We were just watching some movies. I'm going to go get us some drinks what do you want Loryn?"

"Diet, regular, root beer...surprise me." Anna smiled as she chuckled. She left the room leaving me with the guys. She looked over their shoulders and mouthed *Cute butts*. I couldn't help but laugh at this as Anna scurried off. "Sorry. What can I do for you detectives?"

"I'm Agent Blark and this is my partner Agent Ronners. What can you tell us about what happened in the park today?" The shorter of the men asked as they put away what I knew to be fake badges.

"You should know if you've read my witness statement. But if you really want to know...it was just supposed to be a normal family outing in the park after my nephew played his hockey game this morning. His team won by the way. Anyways. Everything was fine until I noticed he was missing."

"What alerted you to the fact that your nephew was missing?"

"Call it women's instinct or whatever but something told me that something was wrong. I looked around at all of us and noticed he was missing. I didn't want to alert my family about it just yet so I looked around the park from where I was sitting thinking maybe he went off with some friends to play. He wasn't anywhere. I looked towards the playground and didn't see him."

"After which was it that you alerted your family that your nephew was missing?"

"After I checked the playground. I quickly stood and that's when they all noticed that I was panicked."

"And then you all started looking for your nephew."

"Yes. But my parents didn't help."

"Why not? I think any grandparent would want to search for their missing grandchild."

"Someone had to stay and watch the younger kids. So then we all ran around asking if anyone had seen Riley. No one had. I was at the end of my line."

"What made you think to check the parking lot?"

"I thought maybe he might've gone to one of the vans for something and was taking awhile."

"And that's when you saw the hat."

"It was right there. Laying in an empty spot just 5 spots away from the vans. I just froze. I didn't want to believe it."

"How did you know it was his? It could've been another kid's."

"No. It was Riley's. I got the hat for him as a birthday gift. It was a Marlies' hockey hat with the team's signatures."

"How'd you get the team to sign it?"

* * *

Marlies is an actual Toronto hockey team.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn, her family and Anna.

* * *

"A friend of mine coaches the team so he was able to get all the players to sign a hat saying it was for a little boy's 10th birthday. The big 1-0. So anyways. I yelled out Riley's name a few times just in case as I ran to his hat. I then called my sisters and they ran across the park with their husbands to the parking lot. When they had gotten close enough they saw Riley's hat in my hand. My older sister's husband called 9-1-1 and reported a kidnapping. My other sister's husband went back to our parents to let them know what was going on and then the cops arrived."

"According to your family you fainted after giving the hat to a detective. Why?"

"Everything just caught up on me and I just blacked out. I fainted dead way."

"What was the cause?"

"The stress of looking for Riley and the fact that someone had kidnapped him just struck me all at once."

"What triggered you to faint though?"

"I have a low iron deficiency. The stress of everything and the fact that I hardly ate my lunch."

"Why didn't you eat? Because you noticed your nephew missing."

"Yeah. And before you even ask Riley is a very sweet boy and everyone loves him. He's just one of those kids that you just...can't help but love him. He knows not to talk to strangers."

"Just one more question. Did you notice anything odd or strange happen during the picnic?"

"Strange or odd? No. Not really."

"Thank you for your time Miss Halliwell."

"No problem gentlemen." Both men left only for the shorter one to come back in.

"I smell ice cream in here."

"Shh. Don't tell the doctors."

"I won't if you share."

"Caramel Praline. Have you tried it before?"

"No. But I am willing to try any flavor. Have you had it before?"

"One of my favorites. It's right up there with mint chocolate, cookie dough, rocky road and of course the classic flavors."

"Rocky road? Really?" The other guy came in and saw that I was reaching for the ice cream.

"Dean we should go."

"You go on ahead and see if you can find any leads. I'll uh...stay here and see if I can get some more information."

"Yeah sure. Or do you just want the ice cream?"

"Can I not do both? Besides she offered."

"I don't mind you staying."

"See. She doesn't mind."

"Then I'm gonna need the keys." The shorter one took out a set of keys and tossed them to the other man.

"If I find one scratch on my baby you're dead."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I chuckled as the guy left while the shorter one sat down in a chair beside me.

"You like comedy?"

"Classic comedy like the Stooges?"

"No. I've got 40 Year Old Virgin and Wedding Crashers. Both really hilarious."

"You choose."

"I was about to put on Wedding Crashers." We then dug into the ice cream. I started up the movie when Anna came back in. When the movie was over so was the ice cream. I had also become friends with Dean, the shorter guy, and vice versa. The next day I was released so I went home to my apartment. I was taking a shower when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on Loryn. I gotta piss."

"You can hold it in Dean. Geez. And stop drinking so much coffee." The knocking continued and I growled. I turned the water off for a moment and wrapped a towel around myself. I then unlocked the door and stepped back in the shower. I shut the curtain then put the towel back. I started the water back up and started rinsing out the shampoo. I heard a soft flutter and looked behind me. Sure enough Dean was looking in on me. "Seriously Dean?"

"What? A guy can be curious."

"No. What you're doing is borderline pervert. Now out. Unless you want a black eye to match Sam's." I heard a gulp then the door shut. I chuckled to myself as Sam had been 'curious' when he had to use the toilet himself. Instead of telling him off I punched him in the eye. Soon I was done so I wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped out of the bathroom and heard clattering in the kitchen. Instead of going to my room to change I went to see what Dean was doing. Instead of letting the boys stay at a motel I let them stay with me. I peeked in the kitchen to see Dean making a pot of coffee. "Coffee all out?"

"Yeah. Just making some more."

"Where's Sam?"

"Off to get some food. Why?" I stepped up to behind Dean then stood on my toes.

"Cause I only got one surprise for a very good boy who didn't gawk at me."

"Who's the very good boy?"

"The only one not sporting a black eye." Dean chuckled as he turned around. He smirked seeing me in nothing but a towel.

"And what does this very good boy get?" I dropped the towel and Dean was left speechless.

"A look and touch at the whole package." Dean looked like a fish out of water. He kept opening and shutting his mouth and cleared his throat several times. I giggled as I tugged Dean close to me using his belt. "And so you know. This isn't grief making me do this. It's my...perverted mind." When I mentioned perverted mind Dean smirked.

"Perverted mind? Really now?"

"Mmhmm. You can even ask my best friend just how perverted my mind really is."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn and Wendy.

* * *

"Oh I believe you hon. You sure you want to do this though?"

"You have no idea what I want to do to you. I would've chosen Sam but uh...you turn me on. Since meeting you yesterday at the hospital I have been completely...wet and horny for you. Now..." I pulled Dean closer to me then wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "are we doing this or not? Or are we waiting for Sam to have a threesome?" I yelped when Dean picked me up bridal style then left the kitchen.

"No way am I sharing you with my little brother." I giggled as we went in my room. Dean set me down on the bed then shut the door before taking his clothes off. He went to climb on the bed as I licked my lips but then I remembered.

"Hold on." I jumped on and looked through my music. I found the perfect one and put it on. I set the volume loud then got back on the bed. "Always gotta have music." Dean chuckled then got on top of me before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck as he lifted my leg. "Mmm. You should uh...know."

"Know what?" Dean kissed his way to my neck as I panted in pleasure.

"This'll uh...be my...first time."

"First time doing what? Wait..sex?" Dean pulled away as I leaned up to him to kiss him. "You're a virgin?"

"Yes. Does it really matter? I want you to be my first. I don't care that you've got more experience then me. If I hadn't met you I probably would've paid a gigolo to take my virginity."

"You would've gone to a gigolo? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I would've. Now...are we talking or fucking?"

"Bossy or what?"

"In bed maybe." Dean chuckled then captured my lips with his own. In a slow and torturous moment Dean slowly inched himself into me. I felt myself stretching out to the max. I shut my eyes to the pain but managed to moan in pleasure. My hands reached down on their own and my nails dug into Dean's shoulders. He groaned into the kiss as a voice called out over the music. I blocked everything in my mind and just concentrated on Dean and what he was doing. After a few minutes the pain dissipated and turned into pleasure. Just as I had exploded I called out Dean's name in almost a scream. Dean soon followed as I exploded once again. We both were panting fast and hard as Dean laid on top of me. I ran my fingers through Dean's hair as he just laid there. He then chuckled as he looked up at me. "What?"

"Reminds me of Titanic. After Jack and Rose had sex in that car." I chuckled knowing the scene.

"Only you would say something like that."

"I like my movies. What do you expect?"

"Then we have something in common."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dean rolled off me and laid on his side to better look at me.

"Other then my perverted mind. I absolutely love movies."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. See those bookcases over there?" Dean looked over to the wall across from us seeing the 2 bookcases on either side of my flat screen tv.

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Both are filled with movies and tv shows on both dvd _and_ vhs. And not one of them...not one of them are burned copies."

"I hate burned copies. Takes the fun out of watching the movie or show."

"Same here." I curled up against Dean as he grazed his fingers along my arm. "I think we scared Sam when he came back."

"He'll have to deal with it then."

"I'm guessing that you're the brother who sleeps around then?"

"After today? Most likely not. I have no intention of forgetting this."

"Mmm. Me neither." We both smiled before heading for the bathroom totally nude and laughing as if we'd always been together. Once in the bathroom Dean pinned me to the door as he kissed me like mad. "Mmmm. You have no idea what you do to me." Dean chuckled as we both stepped into the shower.

"I think I have a clue." We had sex in the shower at least twice before finally washing up. We wrapped towels around ourselves then went back to my room where we got dressed. I was pouring Dean and I some coffee when I felt manly arms wrap around my waist. "For some reason I can't get enough of you. You're not a witch are you?" I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Nope. 100% all natural woman. I'm not a ghost...well you can tell since we had sex. I'm not an angel, I'm not a demon and I am definitely not any type of creature. Just a completely sex driven perverted minded woman who is completely at your will."

"Mmm. I like that answer. But why say ghosts, angels, demons and any type of creatures?" I could tell how tense Dean was when he mentioned the supernatural.

"You wouldn't believe me. But my family believes in ghosts but I believe in all things supernatural."

"You actually believe in the supernatural world?"

"Yep. And now you think I'm crazy." I took my cup of coffee and went out on the balcony. I sat on the swing set I got as a birthday present as I felt tears brim my eyes. A sob escaped my mouth before my cup was taken from me. Someone sat beside me and I looked up.

"I don't think you're crazy. If anything I'm the crazy one."

"And why on Earth would you be the crazy one?"

"For what I'm about to tell you. Sam and I...we're not actually agents." I stayed quiet not wanting Dean to know I already knew.

"Go on. Don't worry. I'm not judging you." But before Dean could continue there was a knock at the door. I frowned as I wasn't expecting anyone. But then I remembered that it was Monday. "Be right back." I went to the door and swiftly opened it. Sure enough my next door neighbor, a sweet elderly lady who loved to bake, stood there with almost a dozen boxes. "Wendy you didn't have to give me this much."

"I know. But I heard about what happened with your nephew. I hope they find him soon. He's such a sweet boy."

"I hope they find him as well. Uh. Dean! Come here please."

"Yeah?" Dean came over and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck.

"Can you take some of those boxes and take them in the kitchen please? And no touching." Dean took at least 6 of the boxes as I took the last 4. "Or no sex tonight!" Wendy chuckled then waved bye as she went back to her apartment. I shut the door and took the boxes in the kitchen. I almost laughed out loud when I saw Dean staring at an open box to reveal an apple pie. "Good boy. You get treated with 3 of these pies _with_ whipped cream." Dean's eyes practically sparkled with glee as he smiled widely. I then stood on my toes to whisper in Dean's ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "And maybe then we can use the whipped cream in bed." I licked Dean's bottom lip then went to put some of the pies in the big freezer. When I shut the lid of the freezer Dean pinned me against it as he crashed his mouth against mine. I cried out in surprise only to smile into the kiss. "Now. You were saying?" Dean smirked as I took out a tub of whipped cream and put it on top of 3 boxes of pie that I left out.

"After I have some pie. Hey Sammy! Got pie here!" A minute later Sam came out and grabbed one of the pies along with a fork. He sat down at the table and practically dug into it as I sat on Dean's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"So what...are you two together or something?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't think I heard your loud cries coming from the bedroom when I came in with lunch. Seriously? And did you have to be so loud? Geez."

"I think Sammy's jealous Dean. Now if I had another sister to spare just maybe Sam would have someone to fuck as well." Dean chuckled as Sam almost spat out the pie he took in his mouth. "But I do have my best friend. But I really don't think you're her type."

"Oh yeah? How old is she? What's she like?" I could tell Sam was interested.

"She's my age. Though actually I'm a month and 2 weeks older then her."

"When's her birthday?"

"My my, someone is quite the nosy man. Should I tell him Dean or should I deprive him of the info?"

"Deprive him. He needs to beg for the information."

"I won't beg. It's just...personal curiosity."

"Yeah sure it is." Time passed and Dean and I laid in my bed completely exhausted and completely sticky. So we showered together to rid the stickiness but didn't bother with sex in the shower. We were way too exhausted from how much we had done in the one day. After the shower and changing the bed sheets Dean and I laid in the bed just listening to the soft music I had put on. It was my favorite country band Lady Antebellum's album Need You Now. At the moment it was If I Knew Then and it was one of my favorites. "What band is this again?" I smiled at Dean's question.

"Lady Antebellum. They're a country band. This is my favorite album of their's. Especially this song."

"A bit lovey ain't it?" I chuckled as Dean grazed his hand along my side.

"That's why I love country songs. All about love and truth."

"Well I hate to say this and I actually do mean this because I like the old Rock classics but this song is actually nice." I looked up at Dean and saw him smiling.

"What were you going to tell me earlier about you and Sam?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Dean sighed before speaking.

"Sam and I...we're hunters."

"Like hunt for deers type hunter or hunting for evil things hunter?"

"The second. Now you hate me right?"

"Not at all actually. My dad's sister's husband's side of the family are hunters like you and Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And it helps that 2 of my cousins were Marines."

"So you really do believe in the supernatural. It wasn't that you were saying that just to make me happy?"

"Nope. I really do believe in the supernatural. And my family really does believe in ghosts. Well. Mainly my dad."

"How's that?"

"One word. Ancestry."

"Not following."

"My dad does our family's genealogy. He gets really riled up about it."

"Seriously? Wow."

"I know. But that's not the funny part."

"There's a funny part to ghosts?"

"When it comes to my family oh yeah. It started after my dad's mom died...um...about 2001-2002."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. In a way she's still with us. Seriously. And not in a vengeful way."

"How's that?"

"This is the funny part. My sister and I were watching tv in the living room and my dad was on the computer doing his genealogy stuff behind us. So we were in all in the same room. Mind you at that time of day my mom was at work. Anyways. We were all just sitting there doing our thing when all of a sudden the kettle went off. No one had even turned it on. We all looked at each other then smiled and laughed when my dad said it was grandma doing her thing of making tea. It was hilarious." Dean smiled as I chuckled.

"I bet it was. But the ghosts that Sam and I deal with are the vengeful ones. And we've dealt with some really bad ones." I sighed as I thought about Riley.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Do you and Sam really think it was something supernatural that took my nephew?"

"We have reason to believe it may be a demon." Tears brimmed my eyes as I thought what may be happening to Riley. Dean looked down and saw the tears. "Hey. We will find your nephew. Ok?"

"Promise me he'll be ok Dean. Please."

"I promise. We'll find him and he will be perfectly fine. Ok?" I gave a small nod as I settled my head on Dean's bare chest. "Loryn?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I hate to ask but...in the past month has there been any cattle deaths, electrical storms and temperature fluctuations?"

"Not that I can remember. Though it was real cold for a few days just last week. It was colder then usual. Why do you ask?" Dean sat up as he rubbed his face. "Dean? What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up myself. I held the bed sheet to myself as Dean reached down for his boxer briefs.

"I'll be right back." He almost sounded angry. As Dean left the room I got up from the bed and went over to the dresser. I slipped on some black panties then my black nightgown. But just as I was about to get back in bed I was flung across the room by an invisible force. I cried out in pain as I impacted against my bookcase. Dean and Sam both ran in armed with what looked to be sawed off rifles each. I was then flung to the opposite wall knocking into the dresser. Dean ran over to me as Sam flung something into the air. I was on the brink of darkness as Dean lifted me up from the floor as shots rang out. When I woke I was lying on my bed feeling sore all over.

* * *

The ghost story Loryn tells Dean is true with my family. Odd things happen, like a kettle going off or dishes moving in the sink, and we blame my deceased grandmother. It's actually pretty funny.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anyone but Loryn and her family.

* * *

"Dean?"

"I'm right here. How you feeling?"

"Sore. What happened?"

"A demon. Didn't want you to look for your nephew."

"Nothing's stopping me from looking for my nephew. I won't stop until he's in my sister's arms." Dean helped me sit up but made me stay in the bed.

"Loryn. I know it's not something you want to hear but...is Riley your sister's biological son?"

"Yeah. She had him when she was 17 and I was 14. His biological dad died 6 months after he was born." Dean's eyes lit up when I said this.

"Exactly 6 months after he was born?"

"Yeah. Which ain't that hard. His birthday is January 25th 2002. Then _exactly_ 6 months later James, Riley's biological father, died in a freak accident in the bedroom."

"Were there uh...witnesses?" I looked down at my hands remembering what had happened that night.

"Me and my sister. At the time we had been living with our parents in a 2 bedroom apartment. My sister, me, Riley and...James stayed in the one room while my parents the other. My sister and James had been sleeping as well as I. But in the middle of the night I woke up feeling as if the air in the room was suffocating me. I then saw someone standing over Riley's crib. I tried to stop them before I woke my sister and James. But the person backhanded me real hard. I flew across the room landing on top of my sister and James. They were jolted awake from me landing on them. My sister saw me on the brink of unconsciousness so she stayed at my side while James tried to stop the person. He backhanded James a few times before I got back up. I tried to get to Riley to protect him but then...I was on the ceiling. My stomach felt like it was being ripped apart in shreds. Almost like ribbons. James was able to attract the person's attention long enough for me to drop to the floor in a pool of blood. My own blood. Next I knew I was in a hospital hooked up to numerous machines. I was told James was killed and I had died a few times. The apartment had then gone up in flames after my sister, nephew and parents got me out of the place. Or at least that's what they told me." I looked up at Dean and saw that he looked ready to kill.

"That's how you got those scars?"

"Yeah. The only organ that was touched was my spleen. It was like a jigsaw puzzle they said. They said I died twice in surgery and once while in recovery. The damage was that bad." After a moment of silence Dean spoke up.

"Loryn. The person who stood at your nephew's crib and almost killed you...he's a demon. He's a real bad demon. He's killed before. And what he did with your nephew...he did to Sam."

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean then went on to tell me how his mother died the way James did and almost myself. Dean then went on to say how Sam gets visions of things that happen and how they do everything to stop what happened in the visions. "So what are you thinking? Riley might have some kind of powers like Sam?"

"Possibly. Sam and I were thinking though. You know how I said that our mom died protecting Sam?"

"Yeah. Wait. So you think the demon thought _I_ was Riley's mom?"

"Most likely." I then realized what Dean was saying. "Loryn-"

"No. I'm coming to find my nephew." The tears then brimmed my eyes as I revealed what I thought about the day of the picnic. "It's my fault. I should've kept an eye on him at all time."

"Loryn. You couldn't have known. You couldn't have known that a demon would kidnap your nephew." When morning came round Dean and I had had sex several more times. We then showered together in the morning before getting ready for the day. I was making a fresh pot of coffee as Dean ate some pie for breakfast. I smiled. Since last night it was the 4th pie he had eaten. "What?"

"Like pies much?" Dean smirked before kissing me with a piece of the pie still in his mouth. We heard a door open which gave me the upper hand. I swept my tongue in Dean's mouth and stole the piece of pie into my mouth. I pulled away from Dean and smirked when he realized the pie wasn't in his mouth.

"You sneaky woman. I like it." Sam came in and groaned when Dean pulled me into his arms.

"Are we actually going to work this case or are you abandoning it to have sex with the missing kid's aunt?"

"Hey. Not my fault I was the very good boy yesterday."

"Please. You were using your dick and not your head." After a 5 minute argument between Dean and Sam we were on our way downstairs. Dean couldn't keep his hands off of me in the elevator. He leaned against the elevator wall and held me to his chest. I could feel how hard Dean was. "God you guys are like sex starved teenagers."

"Can't help it Sammy. When you got an itch you need to get it scratched." I chuckled as I grinded against Dean.

"Like yesterday...like last night...like this morning?" Dean chuckled as the elevator stopped. We got out then Dean led me out to the parking lot where I immediately saw my favorite car. A '67 Chevy Impala. My face lit up as Dean took me straight to the Impala. Sam got in the back seat while Dean opened the passenger door for me. Before I got in I pulled Dean down to my level and kissed him hard. "A promise of things to come. Maybe in the backseat?"

"Count on it babe." After a hard day of looking around and researching we ended up at an abandoned house just blocks from my sister's apartment. "Stay here. We're going to go check the house."

"Be careful Dean."

"I will." Dean and I lovingly kissed before him and Sam got out of the car and went to the trunk. I watched as they armed themselves with 2 sawed off rifles and flashlights. They then checked the windows before going around the sides. I sighed as I took out a book and started reading. After a few minutes I looked up and my eyes lit up. Sam and Dean were coming out of the house with Riley in between them. I hastily tossed my book down and ran out of the car. I ran over and took Riley in my arms.

"I was so scared Auntie Loryn."

"I know buddy. I know. Let's get you home to mommy." I got in the back seat with Riley as Dean and Sam went to the trunk. They then got in. Sam handed me my book and I put it in my purse. I gave my sister's address and Dean drove off. I held Riley to me as tears brimmed my eyes. I looked up feeling someone watching me and saw Dean look at me in the rearview mirror. I smiled and he smiled back. Soon we reached the building and we all got out. I could tell Riley wanted to run inside. "Just hold on a minute Riley. We'll go in soon." I then turned to Dean and Sam. "Thank you Sam." I kissed Sam on his cheek and smiled when he blushed. "Thank you Dean." I leaned up and kissed Dean on the lips. He held me to him as he kissed back. I then took Dean's hand in mine as we all went in. I knocked on the apartment door and Grace, my sister, answered.

"MOMMY!" Tears brimmed my eyes as Riley ran into Grace's arms. After half an hour Dean, Sam and I left. Once at my place Sam went in the kitchen while I led Dean to my room. Hours later we laid in my bed completely naked and fully satisfied.

"I almost don't want you to leave." Dean smiled as he tugged me to him.

"I almost don't want to leave. Just stay here and be in bed with you."

"And not find your dad or the demon?" Dean sighed as he swung his legs off the bed. I crawled up behind Dean and started massaging his shoulders. "You'll find both in good time. I know you will. You're a man on a mission and you won't stop. And not because of whatever your dad said to you."

"You know you're good at that." I chuckled as I kissed Dean's neck then his shoulders.

"Talking about problems?"

"No. The massaging. Is that your job?" I smiled as Dean turned around.

"No. I'm a criminal lawyer."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"Really now? Think we can use you to our advantage if we get arrested?" I pulled Dean on top of me as we both smiled.

"Tell me the word and I'll pack up." Dean held himself up by his arms and hovered over me.

"You mean you would leave your family behind just to come hunting with us?"

"Of course I would."

"Why? You said it yourself. Your family is your life."

"Yes. But that was before I met you." I pulled Dean down and kissed him passionately. We did the deed once again only this time it was slow and torturous. We were both panting hours later.

"Would you really leave to come with me and Sammy?"

"Absolutely. Besides. We have yet to do it in the back seat." Dean smirked as he tugged me closer to him. "It would also be way easier if I was with you rather then having to fly back and forth between here and wherever you're arrested."

"Makes sense. Can you be ready in 2 days?"

"Yeah I can. I just have to resign and pack a bag. And maybe a cooler filled with pies?" I could see Dean's eyes brighten at the mention of pies. "Yes to pies?"

"You know me too well." We made out then fell asleep. The next day as I was making breakfast I called my boss and said that I was resigning and that he would receive a letter of resignation in the coming week. Just as I took out the 3rd pan of bacon I heard someone yawning. I turned around and saw Sam. I chuckled when I saw the bags under his eyes.

"Did you get any sleep Sammy?"

"When it comes to Dean and sex I never get a full night's rest."

"Well make sure you do tomorrow. We're heading out in 2 days."

"Wait. We're?" I smiled as I slid off the last pancake from the frying pan.

"Yeah. I'm coming with you guys. Didn't Dean tell you?"

"Not yet. Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes. Take these plates to the table. You two boys are eating a full breakfast. I intend to make sure you eat." As Sam grabbed the plates I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as I leaned against Dean.

"Mmm. Smells good. Breakfast and you." I chuckled as Dean then let me go.

"Beers are in the fridge. I got the plates." Dean took out the 6 pack of beer and followed me to the table. I set the plates down then sat down. Once we were all full we went on with the day. Sam went out and got some papers along with some coffee while Dean and I stayed in. I was sitting on the couch with my laptop and was writing my resignation letter as Dean watched some tv. I had my legs on Dean's lap and he didn't mind one bit. Just as I finished the letter Dean spoke.

"What're you doing about the apartment?"

"That's already settled. When I go on vacations or on business ventures my sisters switch back and forth of watching it for me. They even stay here when they have business in the city. I never mind at all. Besides. It can be a place where we can settle down for awhile in between hunts."

"Makes sense. So did you finish that letter yet?"

"Let me guess...you're horny and want to do it?"

"Now I am. No. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a bar."

"As long as Sam can get in some much needed rest before we leave then yeah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning no sex tonight. We kept Sam up last night." Dean laughed as I got up from the couch. I went over to my printer and took out the letter I had printed.

"Did Sammy ask you that?"

"No. I'm suggesting we have sex outside of the apartment and then come back and just sleep instead of getting it on when Sam's trying to sleep."

"You're getting soft on my brother there honey." Once I had put the letter in an envelope and set it aside I went over to Dean who was watching the news. I stood in front of him making him look up at me. I slowly took off my tank top which made Dean turn the tv off and watch me instead. He smirked as I tossed my tank top then worked on taking off my jeans. Once my jeans were off Dean pulled me down onto his lap. I smiled as I took Dean's top off of him. Dean then reached behind me and unhooked my bra. I slid my bra off then blushed. "You are so beautiful." We then proceeded to have sex right there on the couch. Just as Dean had emptied himself into me the front door opened and revealed Sam. He rushed into the kitchen then ran to the bathroom. Dean and I both laughed as we sat up. We put our clothes back on then got up from the couch. We went in the kitchen and got our coffees as Sam came out of the bathroom. Later in the day Dean and I showered together before getting ready to go out. I grabbed my purse from beside the door as Dean wrapped his arm around my waist. "You sure you don't wanna come Sammy?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Now I can get some much needed rest." Dean and I left then went down to the Impala. After a couple drinks, a couple games of pool, and several dances Dean and I headed back to the Impala and back to my place. Before I knew it time was up and we were packing up the Impala. I grabbed the last items which were 2 coolers that had the pies and drinks. Once down at the Impala Dean took one of the coolers from me and put it in the trunk. The cooler that held the drinks was put in the backseat then we got in ourselves. I got in the backseat while Dean got in the driver's and Sam in the passenger. After a couple uneventful days we reached the border. We had a little trouble but were able to get through. Once in Detroit we drove through until we came across a motel in a small town. We got the keys to our 2 rooms then went to the rooms. Sam went in one while Dean and I went in the other. After a couple months of being with Dean and Sam I got into the supernatural world and helped with research when I could. It's been 4 months since we first met and I had fallen for Dean hard. Sam and Dean were questioning witnesses and checking out the dead bodies so I decided to do our laundry. I grabbed 2 duffel bags and went down the street to the Laundromat. Once the laundry was in the washers I took out my phone and called Dean.

"_Hey baby. What're you doing?_"

"I'm doing the laundry. We needed some clean clothes. How many more witnesses you got left to question?"

"_We just left witness number 4. Now we're heading for a diner to get some food. You want anything?_"

"Double bacon cheeseburger, some fries, a root beer and some chocolate." I heard Dean chuckle through the phone as I took out one of my books.

"_What kind of chocolate do you want?_"

"Mint chocolate. Ooh. And cookies and cream."

"_What is it with you and chocolate?_"

"Do you want sex tonight or not?" I heard a gulp before Dean spoke again.

"_Yes ma'am. Anything else sweetie?_"

"Nope. Just you."

"_Alright baby. I'll see you soon."_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn and the doctor.

* * *

I hung up with Dean then started reading. I got so into the book that I jumped when the washers beeped and a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I choked back a scream then started coughing. My book was taken from me and I looked up. "Baby? Baby you ok?" A cup was handed to me and I looked at the person to see it was Sam. I took the drink and took a few sips. "Baby? You ok?" I set the drink down then smacked Dean's arm. "Hey! No bruising the merchandise!"

"Don't scare me like that! First 2 washers Sam. Can you put them in the dryers?"

"Yeah sure." I led Dean outside while Sam put the laundry in the dryers.

"What's up baby?" All I did was reach into my back pocket and handed something to Dean. "What's this?"

"Look at it." Dean looked down at it then his eyes widened.

"Pre- Are you sure?"

"I took the test this morning. Along with 4 others. They all said the same things."

"We're...we're...we're having...having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Both of us smiled then kissed. Dean then picked me up and twirled me around. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Dean laughed as well.

"Guys? You alright?" Dean set me down while still smiling. He looked at me then at Sam.

"Go ahead. Tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Loryn's pregnant. You're gonna be an uncle Sammy."

"Wait...seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm carrying your nephew or niece." Sam hugged me then we went inside and ate. When the laundry was finished we took it back to our rooms then got ready to go to a bar. Dean and I showered together and had a quickie. As I was putting on my top Dean came up behind me I smiled as Dean placed his hands on my stomach. "You're not upset are you? I mean...we're hunting all sorts of things and all of a sudden I become pregnant. It's not a safe world for a baby nor child. Especially for us. What with _that demon_ still out there reeking havoc on other families. What if...what happened to your mom happened to me after our baby was born?" Dean turned me around and saw that tears brimmed my eyes.

"Hey. I know it probably...probably was a bad idea to get pregnant right now. But I am happy...hell...I am so god damn happy that I'm about to be a dad that I want to shout it from the rooftop of the tallest building. And I love the fact that you're the mother of my child. And yes our job...the hunts aren't the kind of thing to have a child around but it's the only thing we know how to do. And _the demon_...dad's out there trying to locate the son of a bitch and he's gonna kill it. Hopefully soon. Because I honestly don't want to lose you like we lost our mom and Sam lost Jess."

"What're you saying?"

"I-I...I've only loved one other person and she broke my heart. She used to mean a lot to me but not any more. You mean more to me then she ever did."

"Dean..."

"I love you Loryn. I love you so much that I would die for you. If you were killed...I can't lose you."

"Nor I you. I love you Dean. So much." Dean then smiled as he kissed me. "I guess this means we're not going out to celebrate?" Dean chuckled before picking me up bridal style. We kissed then made love all night long. A few weeks passed and I was starting to hate being pregnant because of the morning sickness. I threw up almost every hour on the dot. By the time Dean and Sam had finished the case I had thrown up more then a dozen times a day. Both Dean and Sam were worried. So while Sam signed us out of the motel Dean took me to a hospital. I sat down as Dean went over to the desk.

"Hi. My wife is pregnant and she's having really bad morning sickness."

"How far along is she?"

"I think she's 6-8 weeks along."

"Ok. Trauma room 3 is free. Just take her in there and a doctor will see you in a moment."

"Thank you." Dean came over to me and we were led to the trauma room. Once in the room I hunched over the garbage bin and threw up at least 2 times. I felt Dean rub my back while holding my hair. Just a minute later a nurse came in to take my vitals. Dean helped me up unto the bed and the nurse took my vitals along with my blood pressure. After she took my vitals she took out a needle and Dean jumped up from his seat.

"What's that for?"

"It's just to ease the morning sickness. The doctor can prescribe some medicine to settle it on a day to day basis."

"Oh. Ok." I faintly smiled at Dean as the nurse left.

"Real subtle Dean."

"I'm just trying to protect you baby. I'm not letting anything supernatural hurt you."

"And that's why I love you." Dean smiled then we kissed. A moment later a doctor came in with an ultrasound machine.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Stevens. So you're having really bad morning sickness. How long has it been going on?"

"More then a dozen times each day since I found out I was pregnant."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"About a month and a half ago." I raised my top to just under my top and could see a slight bulge. Dean's eyes widened at the sight as Dr Stevens squirted some gel onto my stomach then put the Doppler wand to my stomach. She moved the Doppler around before clicking a few buttons.

"You look to be about 8-10 weeks along." Dr Stevens moved the Doppler a little bit more then stopped. "And it looks like you're having twins."

"Wait what?" Both Dean and I were shocked. We both knew that it was possible that I might have twins but to actually happen. We were speechless. "Twins? Are you...*ahem*...are you sure?"

"Yes definitely. Do either of you have a family history of twins?"

"I don't but my wife does."

"My older sister had twins a couple years ago. But they were through IVF. Other then that no history of twins." After getting a prescription for the prenatal vitamins and the medicine for the morning sickness Dean and I left in complete shock. It wasn't until we got to the next town that Sam asked us what happened at the appointment. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it. Hey Sammy. *ahem* You like seeing twin girls right?"

"What're you talking about? And what does it have to do with the baby?"

"Just answer the question Sammy."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"I guess it's actually quite nice seeing twin girls. Why?"

"It twins Sammy. Loryn's expecting twins."

"Wait...twins? Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're gonna be an uncle to twins Sammy."

"Congratulations you two. Really. It's amazing. But uh...when are you telling dad? And your family Loryn."

"I told them over the phone and they're happy for us."

"At least someone will."

"Sammy."

"So. Do we have case?" I sighed knowing Dean wouldn't want to talk about their dad. I took out the paper I had been reading and handed it to Sam. He looked through it but found nothing significant. After getting something to eat we looked for a motel. Luckily beside the motel was next to a gas station. So as Dean gassed up the Impala and Sam went to get some papers I went over to the motel to get us some rooms.

"Hi. Welcome to the Desert Palms. How can I help you?"

"Hi. I need 2 rooms please. One King and 2 queens." The man at the desk pressed a few keys then frowned.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I only have one room left. There's a convention in town."

"Does it have 2 beds at least?"

"One bed. But the couch is a pullout."

"Are you sure there's not another room?" The man pressed a few keys but frowned again.

"I'm sorry miss."

"I'll take the room then." I paid for the room and got the key before heading back to the gas station. Dean was just replacing the fuel cap as I reached the car.

"Did you get 2 rooms hon?"

"There was only 1 room left. One queen and a pullout. Apparently there's a convention in town."

"It'll have to do for the night. Then the next town." Once Sam had come back we went to the motel and parked closet to the room. I went to get my bag but Dean grabbed it as Sam went to the room. "No more heavy carrying for you. An expectant mother like you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy."

"I haven't been pregnant for more then 2 months and already you're being protective of me?"

"One can't be too sure hon. Besides. You're carrying our babies. Babies. More then one."

"I get it hon. No heavy lifting." We both smiled then kissed before heading in the room. The next day I went to get us some breakfast as they looked for a case. After paying for the food I went back to the room. Only to see Sam and Dean packing our bags. "What's going on? Do we have a case?"

"Yeah. We do. We'll have to eat on the go." I looked at Dean and knew that it was serious. I got the keys and took them back to the office as Sam and Dean packed up the car. Once we were on the road I spoke up.

"What town is it now?" Dean sighed before he spoke.

"Lawerence."

"Your hometown." Dean nodded as I gave a small nod. "Kinda makes some sense. You've seen my hometown. Only makes sense if I were to see yours." I looked at Dean as I handed him some M&Ms. He smiled at what I said and I knew I cheered him up a bit. After a while we made a pit stop at a diner. It was nearing lunch so we stopped to get something. But I had also needed to go to the bathroom. After doing my business I washed my hands then went out to our table. There was a waitress taking the guys' orders and she was relentlessly flirting with Dean. But I could clearly tell that Dean wasn't paying attention to her except Sam. I stopped at the table and Dean and Sam looked up at me. They both smiled and the waitress flung her hair thinking Dean had smiled at her.

"Excuse me miss?" The waitress glared as she looked at me. "Stop trying to flirt with my husband. Flirt with someone else. Oh and I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a diet soda." I sat down beside Dean and he tugged me to him before kissing me wildly. I kissed back and soon we started frenching. I heard a scoff then stomping footsteps.

"Ok guys. She's gone. You can stop kissing." I blushed as Dean and I pulled apart.

"Were you jealous that another woman was flirting with me?"

"Damn right. No one flirts with my man." Dean smiled as he then wrapped his arm around my waist then place his hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry babe. I wasn't even paying attention to her. I tried ordering you a burger but she didn't even write it down. Oh. And husband?"

"I said what came in my mind. Husband was the first thing instead of boyfriend. Not that I don't mind. We sometimes pose as a married couple anyways." After a couple minutes of waiting the waitress came back with only 1 plate of food. She put it in front of Dean but I took it for myself. She glared at me and put the plate back in front of Dean. I practically growled before looking at her. "Get me my fucking food bitch."

"Honey have mine. Can you get me another plate please?" Dean pushed the plate in front of me only for the waitress to pull on my hair real hard. I cried out getting the attention of everyone in the diner. "Hey! Let go of my wife!" The waitress let go of my hair but then smacked me. Sam quickly got out of the booth seat and held the woman back away from me. "You ok honey?"

"I'm fine. Damn stupid bitch practically yanked my hair." Dean put a hand to the back of my head and softly rubbed it.

"Well you're ok. Might need some ice for your cheek though." Sam let the woman go and made her face him.

"You don't go around and hit pregnant women!" The woman's eyes widened as she backed away. A waiter came over with some containers and handed them to Sam. Sam took them as the waiter grabbed the woman's arm and led her away. "We should get going." I got out of my seat then Dean. Before I knew it I was in my 5th month of pregnancy. The babies were kicking up a storm like usual. I was getting us our motel rooms while Dean and Sam went to see Dean's old friend. After I got the key to a single room, there were no others rooms available, I headed to the address where Dean and Sam went. After I knocked an attractive black woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm with Sam and Dean."

"Oh of course. They're in here." I followed the woman into a living room where Sam and Dean were sitting on a couch. "So you must be Sam's wife." I looked at the woman in confusion then looked at Sam then Dean. I glared angrily before speaking.

"Dean. A moment alone please. Now." Dean got up from his seat and we stepped outside. "What the hell are you thinking? Making me Sam's wife? What're you thinking? That you can get her on the side?" I smacked Dean's arm in emphasis. "I will fucking castrate you and string you up with your own fucking balls if you EVER cheat on me with her!" I stalked off down the steps as Dean followed me.

"Loryn! Loryn! I never said you were Sam's wife. Cassie just-"

"Oh so it has a name huh? Wait a minute...it was her. She was the one you loved before me. Do you still love her?" When Dean said nothing I felt my heart drop. "Did you ever love me?" I turned my back on Dean and walked off towards the road. I heard running footsteps then felt a pull on my wrist. I looked behind me and saw Dean getting down on his knees. "Is this your way of sucking up? Making me think you won't cheat?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"Marry me." My heart almost stopped at Dean's question.

"What?"

"Great. I'm about to go all chick flick. I've been wanting to ask you for a month now. Other then my mother you are the only woman I have loved. Ever. More then I ever loved Cassie. You're the only woman for me. I love you so much. Please be my wife. Be the mother of my children."

"I already am the mother of your children."

"Please marry me Loryn. Become Mrs Winchester. Grow old with me."

"Dean..."

"I'll be so miserable without you. I can't lose you."

"Of course I'll marry you Dean." Dean smiled as he took out a ring box. He took out the ring and slid it on my ring finger. He then got up off the ground and kissed me lovingly. "I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Loryn Halliwell." We kissed again before Dean picked me bridal style and went over to the Impala. "What motel?"

"The one we saw coming into town." Dean set me in the passenger seat then got in himself. After a 30 minute drive we arrived at the motel. Dean helped me out then carried me into the room. He kicked the door shut then we spent the night making love. Soon morning arrived and I heard the door shut. I bolted up right holding the sheet to myself.

"Baby? You ok?" I looked up towards the door and saw Dean.

"I thought you left me for _her_."

"I only went to get us some breakfast. I was coming back."

"What'd you get?"

"Our usual. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns. Coffee for myself and an orange juice for you."

"Good boy." Dean smiled as he sat down beside me on the bed.

"Remember when you called me that?"

"Yeah. Eight months ago."

"Was it 8 months ago? Wow. Time sure does fly." After we ate I showered and got dressed in a professional suit. I frowned as I slipped on the low heels. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's nothing. I just won't be able to break in somewhere nor interrogate with you guys when I get farther along. I'll have to stay in whatever motel we stay at."

"Are you regretting being with me?"

"No. Just...I've gotten used to doing what you and Sam do. Now I'll have to resort to researching and salting and burning bodies. Not that I don't mind it." Dean smirked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You like doing what we do. Don't you?"

"I do actually. For once I actually like what I do. Not that I didn't mind being a criminal lawyer. But still."

"Don't worry baby. We'll find some good cases after this one. You ready?"

"Yeah. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Since we're getting married...no more flirting with other women unless I say it's ok for a case. And absolutely no sneaking around behind my back to have sex with other women. Or I will castrate you." Dean gulped as I left the room. Once Sam joined us we left the motel.

"So. Want to tell me why you left me alone at Cassie's?"

"Yeah. I can't be around her anymore. I promised."

"Promised who? Cassie?"

"No Sam. Me."

"Why can't Dean be around Cassie?"

"Say her name one more time Sammy and I'll castrate _you_."

"I see. Is someone jealous?"

"When my fiancé mentions other women he's been with...yes. So don't say it's name."

"Wait. What? Fiancé? Dude! When'd you propose to Loryn?"

"Last night."

"Dean this is great news! Are you gonna tell dad?"

"I told him this morning. By message of course." Soon we arrived at our destination. After Dean got out he came around the car and helped me out.

"I think I'll stay here by the car."

"Honey. You look beautiful."

"No. It's not that. It's the smell. It's making me nauseous."

"Oh ok. We'll be back in a few minutes then. Alright?" I gave a small nod and sat back in the car. A few minutes passed and Dean and Sam came back to the car. After they got in I fingered Dean's tie.

"You know. You don't look like a penguin nor a monkey. In fact...you look so hot right now." Sam laughed as Dean chuckled while smirking.

"Why don't you go talk to her Sam. Loryn and I got something else to do."

"Yeah I'm sure you do."

"Shut up Sammy." I blushed as Dean chuckled.

"Man. You guys are too much alike it disturbs me." Dean and I chuckled as we drove in silence. Soon we arrived at the motel. Dean and I went in our room while Sam went in his to change out of his suit. Dean and I made love all night until we finally fell asleep. When I woke in the morning I heard a soft voice. I smiled as I looked down to see Dean talking to my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"And then once the bones were burned Old Man Roberts was officially dead. Then mommy and daddy made you." I chuckled as I raked my fingers through Dean's hair.

"Telling our babies the case we had when we made them?" Dean looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Damn right I am."

"Hey. No more swearing from now on. The babies can hear what we say."

"Fudge it." We both chuckled as Dean's phone went off. "Yeah? Really? Thanks."

"What was that?"

"The Mayor's dead."

"But he's white. It doesn't fit the MO." After showering and getting dressed we headed to the scene. We noticed Sam talking to a cop so we went over.

"So what happened?"

"Every bone was crushed. Internals organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped. But it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"So you're saying it's a ghost truck?"

"What was the mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago."

"But he's white. Doesn't fit the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen on the road. That doesn't fit either."

"Alright. Well you go see _her_ and we'll find out what we can."

"Why do I have to go see Cassie?"

"Are you just asking to be castrated?" Sam gulped rather loudly as Dean chuckled.

"Ok I'm going." Sam left the scene which left me and Dean at the scene. I stayed sitting in the Impala while Dean asked around about the mayor. Soon Dean came back while hanging up his phone.

"Ready to go back in town?"

"Yeah. And I'm hungry."

"We'll stop somewhere for some food. What're you craving?"

"Pie. Lots and lots of pie. Which apparently is what _your_ son wants. Our daughter wants something greasy and crunchy."

"That's my boy! So what then? Some deep fried chicken and pie from a bakery?"

"KFC chicken. The extra crispy kind."

"We'll pick some up for Sammy too." Once we were in town we picked up at least 3 buckets of chicken then at least 8 pies. 4 were apple and the other 4 were cherry. Once the pies were in the cooler we met Sammy back at the motel. Dean carried in the chicken as Sam brought in 4 of the pies. Just as Dean and I slipped in the bed his phone went off. He was then hurrying around the room getting some clothes on.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"I know you don't want to hear her name but Cassie saw the truck. Sam and I gotta go."

"I know. And I'm coming with you." I said as I slipped on my maternity jeans.

"What? No. I want you to be safe here."

"I'm coming whether you want me to or not." Once I had my shoes on I slipped on my jacket and left the room with Dean. Soon we were at Cassie's and asking what happened. After we got the whole story from Cassie's mom about what happened 40 years ago we left the house. I sat in the passenger seat with the door open while Dean and Sam talked. Not a moment later Cassie came out. I glared as she stopped right in front of Dean. "Step away from my fiancé or I will lay the smack down on you."

"Jealous are we? Jealous that he had me before you? Jealous that he loved me before you?"

"Don't tempt me woman."

"You're totally jealous. Why else would you keep him away from me? Afraid that he might cheat on you with me?" I quickly got out of my seat and stalked towards Cassie. She backed away but not by much. I drew back my fist and punched her as hard as I could. I then felt manly arms pull me away from Cassie.

"Stay away from my man or I will fucking snap your neck like a twig."

"Honey. I think she gets the idea." I heard Dean say into my ear. Dean led me back to the car. I got in then Dean got in himself followed by Sam. As we drove away from Cassie's Dean spoke. "I didn't think you'd actually hit her."

"I would've done more if you let me."

"And that's why. I can't have you getting arrested for assaulting someone. As much as they deserve it I do not want to see you behind bars. Sam back me up here."

"Do you really want to give birth to your babies in prison and then never see them again? Cause that's what would happen." I felt tears fall as we rode in silence. We were nearing the swamp when I spoke.

"No one takes my men away from me. Nor my babies." Dean pulled over then got out. He rounded the car then opened my door.

"Honey. No one will take us away from you. I won't let them. Sam."

"Yeah." Sam got out and got in the driver's seat while Dean and I got in the back. Dean held me close to him then took out his phone. He pressed a few buttons then a song came out of the speaker. I faintly smiled when I recognized the song. Lady Antebellum's If I Knew Then.

"I love you Loryn."

"I love you Dean. Is this our song?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"It is. It describes my feelings for you. It feels like I've known you my whole life."

"I tend to have that effect on people." Soon we arrived at the swamp. Luckily there was a bull dozer strong enough to drag out the truck already there. I opened up the trunk of the car then watched as Dean got up in the dozer. Sam went off to the side then guided Dean. Soon the truck was out of the water. I took out some salt, gasoline and matches while Dean and Sam took the body out of the truck then placed it on a stack of wood. I handed Dean the salt and Sam the gas but held on to the matches. Once the body was good and dosed I took out a match and waited for Sam and Dean to move out of the way. Once they were at my side I struck the match on the side of the box and threw it on the body.

"God it's hot when you throw the match to the bones."

"And that is how I ended up with these 2." I said pointing to my stomach. Sam laughed as Dean smirked.

"Fudge right that is."

"Fudge?"

"Loryn said we can't swear around her anymore. The babies can hear it."

"Think that'll do it?" Right at that moment we all heard a roar of an engine. We looked ahead and saw the ghost of the truck.

"I guess not."

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone right Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused to the truck." I then made the worst choice I could ever make. I headed for the Impala.

"Loryn! Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna lead that thing away from here. You guys gotta find a way to burn that thing." I got into the driver's seat and shut the door as Dean came over.

"Loryn don't do this. Let me do this." I backed the car up then sped off towards the road. I hit the accelerator when I saw the truck coming up behind me. At that moment my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my older sister. I hung up the call then immediately after it rang again. This time it was Dean. "_Loryn please don't do this. Just come back and I'll lead it away._"

"Kind of hard to do Dean when it's on my ass. Now put Sammy on."

"_Give me a minute Loryn. She doesn't have a minute Sam! Let me get back to you Loryn. Loryn._"

"You can break up with me after this case is over Dean. Dump me, break off the engagement, send me back home...whatever."

"_I don't want to do any of that. I just...I don't want to lose you._"

"You won't lose me Dean. Just for once until after I give birth to our babies let me do this. Let me do this."

"_Loryn? Sam here. Where are you right now?_"

"What?"

"_I need to know exactly where you are._"

"Decatur Road about 2 miles off the highway."

"_Okay heading east?_"

"Yes!" I felt the truck hit the back end of the Impala as I swore. "Shit. Dean's gonna have my ass."

"_Okay uh turn right. Turn right. Turn right._" I turned right on the next road. "_You make the turn?_"

"Yes I made the turn! Move it along faster Sam! It's on my ass!"

"_Alright. You see a road right up ahead?_" I looked to both sides and saw a road on the left.

"No! Wait. Yes I see it. Now what?

"_Okay turn left._"

"What?" I waited until I was on the road then I backed off letting the truck pass then made the turn. "Now what Sammy?"

"_Ok. You need to go seven-tenths of a mile and stop._"

"Stop?"

"_Exactly seven-tenths._"

"Seven-tenths seven-tenths." I tossed my phone to the passenger seat and watched the mileage on the dash. Once it hit seven-tenths I braked hard then turned to face the road.

"_Loryn you still there?_"

"Yeah."

"_What's happening?_"

"It's just sitting there staring at me. What do I do?"

"_Just what you are doing. Bringing it to you._" I tossed my phone into my lap then set both my hands on the wheel.

"You're crazy Sam." Soon the truck revved up and sped it ways towards me. "Come on you son of a bitch. Come on and get me." As it got closer I shut my eyes tightly waiting for it to crash into me. When nothing hit me I opened my eyes and saw nothing. I picked up the phone again and and heard Dean's voice.

"_Baby? You still there? Please be ok._"

"I'm still here honey. I'm ok. The babies too."

"_Loryn?_"

"Where'd it go Sam?"

"_You're where the church was Loryn._"

"Church? What church?"

"_The place Cyrus burned down. And murdered all those kids._"

"There's hardly anything here Sam."

"_Church ground is hallowed ground, whether it's still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground sometimes they're destroyed. So...I figured...maybe that would get rid of it._"

"Maybe? Maybe? What if you're wrong goddamn it?"

"_Huh. That thought honestly never occurred to me._" I rolled my eyes as I hung up. I then drove off back towards the swamp.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I down own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"The thought never occurred to me. I'm gonna kill Sam." I muttered to myself as I kept my eyes peeled to the road in case it came back. Luckily it hadn't. I pulled up to the swamp then stopped the car. I got out as Dean ran over. He took me in his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"Never do that to me again. I can't take the idea of losing you."

"I'm sorry Dean. I had to."

"I know baby. Just as long as you and the babies aren't hurt." I got in the passenger seat as Sam got in the back and Dean in the driver's seat. When we got back to the motel we split up to our rooms. When I got in Dean and mine's room tears brimmed my eyes. I then felt manly arms wrap around my waist. A sob escaped my mouth and Dean turned me around. "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't want to leave." Dean saw the tears and held me to him.

"Honey. I'm not making you leave. I may be upset with you but I'm not making you leave. I want you here with me. Isn't that what marriage is?"

"Dean?"

"Yes baby?"

"Just hold me tonight. Please." Dean picked me up then set me down on the bed. He took my shoes, jacket and jeans off then took his own clothes off. He laid down beside me and pulled the cover over us. He then pulled me into him and held on. The next day after we signed out we left town. In the next month I stayed in our motel room and did research while the guys broke into places and interrogated. I didn't mind as I was getting further along. Soon we were on a case in Chicago and I was in the 5th month. While Dean and Sam were checking out the victim's apartment I went to the nearest grocery store and picked up some food. Mainly some bread, cold cuts, cheese, ice cream and even pie from a bakery along with homemade whipped cream. I was putting the groceries away when Dean and Sam came back.

"Hey baby. What're you doing?"

"I got some food to last us a couple days. Oh and like a month ago. Your son was making me crave pie again."

"That's my boy. What kind did you get?"

"One of each. Except rhubarb. Disgusting. I tried a piece of the rhubarb in the bakery and it made me want to barf. Find anything useful at the victim's apartment?"

"Not much except for a symbol in the blood pattern."

"Disgusting. No signs of a break in?"

"No. The landlady who found the victim said the only thing wrong was the victim herself. You coming with us?"

"Where?"

"The bar where Meredith, the victim, worked."

"Actually yeah I will come. I met one of the other bar tenders in the store and she invited me to the bar."

"Is there another reason you want to come?"

"Should there be? You know other then to make sure you don't cheat on me nor flirt with other women."

"Ok ok I get it. How about I pretend I don't know you and flirt with you all night long?"

"Like you can handle that. Besides we've been together 9 months now. Wow. Almost a year."

"Has it been almost a year? Wow. That's the longest I've been with someone. You know besides Sam and my dad." We both smiled the showered together before getting ready. Soon we were at the bar.

"Go find us a table honey. I'll get our drinks."

"Alright. Beer for Sam and me."

"Got it." I went over to the counter and waved at the bar tendress. She smiled and waved then came over.

"Didn't think you'd make it. What can I get you?"

"Orange juice for myself and 2 beers for my husband and his brother. So. What can you tell me about Meredith? The uh...waitress who died recently?"

"Meredith. It's still kind of hard for me. She was a good friend of mine."

"Did she mention or do anything out of the ordinary in the week leading up to her death?"

"No not really. She was a normal everyday girl working a job to keep a roof over head. Anything else?"

"I'm good. Thanks." I grabbed the 2 beers in one hand and my orange juice in the other. I looked around and saw Dean sitting at a table with Sam while looking at a newspaper. I went over to the table and set the beers down before sitting between Dean and Sam.

"What'd she say?"

"Meredith was a normal everyday girl working a job to keep a roof over her head. Nothing out of the ordinary. What do you have?"

"First things first. There better not be any alcohol in that orange juice."

"Don't worry Dean. I'm not _that_ stupid. I know I can't have alcohol."

"Alright. Just making sure."

"Did you find anything out about the symbol?"

"No nothing. It wasn't in dad's journal or any of the usual books. So I'll just have to dig a little deeper. I guess."

"Well there was a first victim before Meredith right?"

"Right yeah. His name was uh...his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his townhouse. Same deal. The door was locked. The alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?"

"Nothing I can tell. I mean not yet at least. Ben was a banker and Meredith was a waitress. They never met. Never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"So to recap. The only successful intel we've scored so far is the friendship between Loryn and the bar tender." Sam looked behind Dean and I frowned. Dean and I turned to see what Sam was looking at. Sam then got up from his seat and headed behind us. "Sam." I looked behind us and saw Sam heading towards a short haired blonde woman. Dean and I looked at each other then followed behind Sam. The blond stood and turned around. They hugged and spoke until Dean and I caught up.

"I thought you were going to California."

"I did. I came. I saw. I conquered. Oh and I met what's-his-name something Michael Murray at a bar."

"_Chad_ Michael Murray?" I knew who she meant.

"Yeah that."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway the whole scene got old. So I'm living here for awhile." Dean cleared his throat but got no reaction from either Sam nor the girl.

"You're from Chicago?"

"No. Massachusetts. Andover. Gosh Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other."

"Yeah I know. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well I'm glad you were wrong." Dean cleared his throat again loudly finally getting the girl's attention. "Dude. Cover your mouth."

"Yeah I'm-I'm sorry. Meg. This is uh my brother Dean and his fiancé Loryn Halliwell."

"This is Dean?"

"Yeah."

"So you've heard of me?"

"Oh yeah. I've heard about you. Nice, the way you treat your brother like luggage. And you Loryn. That you cheated on Dean with Sam and that's really his baby?"

"Sorry?" I looked confused between Sam and Meg, the blond. Would Sam really say that or was she lying?

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do. Stop dragging him over God's green Earth."

"Meg. It's alright."

"Ok awkward. I'm gonna get a drink." Instead of going towards the bar Dean took hold of my arm and led me outside. Once we were outside he turned me to face him. "You cheated on me with my own brother?"

"I would never cheat on you Dean. It's been only you. Not once since I joined you and Sam did I ever lie to you. It's been only you for me. If anyone's lying it's her."

"Hey hey. It's ok. I know honey."

"Then why would you believe that bitch?"

"Why you callin' Sammy's girl a bitch?"

"I don't know. Just...something about her. God."

"Honey. Look at me." I looked up at Dean and his face softened seeing the tears brimming my eyes. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." Just as Dean and I kissed Sam came up to us.

"Who the hell was she?"

"I don't know. I only met her once. And meeting up with her again...I don't man it's weird."

"What was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What were you bitching about me to some chick?"

"Look I'm sorry Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important. Just listen-"

"Is there any truth to what she was saying? Am I keeping you against your will Sam?"

"No of course not. Now would you listen."

"What?"

"I think something strange is going on here."

"Yeah she wasn't even that into me." I smacked Dean's arm and he winced.

"No man I mean like our kind of strange. Like maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?"

"I met Meg weeks ago literally on the side of the road. And now I run into her in some random Chicago bar? The same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know. Random coincidence. It happens."

"Happens to me a lot."

"Yeah it happens. But not to us. Look I could be wrong. I'm just saying that there's something about this girl that I quite put my finger on."

"I bet you'd like to. Maybe she's not a suspect. Maybe you've got a thing for her. Maybe you've been thinking too much with your upstairs brain huh?"

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover Massachusetts. See if you can dig anything up on the symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

"Yeah you are."

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe then sorry."

"Alright you little pervert."

"I'd have to agree with Dean on this Sammy. You need to get laid." Dean and I both chuckled before heading back to the motel. Dean went over to the table where the laptop was and took out his dad's journal along with some books. "Honey. You want something to eat?"

"Sounds good. What kind of food did you get?"

"Some bread, cold cuts, cheese, ice cream, whipped cream and the pies."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"A sandwich will be good. Make that 2. Any beer?"

"Out of luck. The liqueur store didn't have the beer you like. But I did get some soda. Will that do?"

"Yeah that's fine." I went over to the kitchen area of the room and took out the necessary items. "Did you mean what you said to Sam? About him needing to get laid?"

"Why else would I say it? You say it enough times on each case when Sam gets too uptight about the case. We have sex each night we can. Except the nights when we're on the road or have to share a room with Sam." I was putting the cold cuts on the bread when I felt Dean wrap his around my waist.

"Mmm. Looks good. Now. You mentioned whipped cream." I smirked as I chuckled.

"No whipped cream nor sex until you find out the information." Dean groaned then headed back to the table. "Have you found anything on the symbol yet?"

"No. Nothing. I can't find it anywhere."

"Know what would be quicker? Call one of your dad's friends and ask. Maybe they'll know."

"Didn't think that. I knew there was a reason you came with us." I smiled as I took Dean his sandwiches and drink.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Well you know how you and Sam were born in Lawerence Kansas but have moved around since then?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was born in Etobicoke but am listed in living in either Toronto, Weston and Etobicoke. Same area but different places."

"What're you saying?"

"Not everyone lives in their hometown their whole lives. What if this Ben and Meredith were born somewhere else but grew up here in Chicago?"

"Makes sense." Dean looked around the papers and took out 2 files. "Files on Ben and Meredith."

"That you got from the woman I let you cheat on me with? I'll look them through. You call your dad's friends." I took the files as Dean took out his phone. I looked through the files but then something caught my eye. I waited while Dean finished talking to one of his dad's friends then turned the laptop towards me. I brought up an online phone book for Massachusetts and typed the name Sam gave us. Almost 3 dozen names came up. I looked through each one and finally found the one that matched the Meg we met. But something bugged me. The Meg in the picture looked like a sweet and innocent everyday girl whereas the Meg we met seemed more...I don't know. Soon Dean hung up and I turned the laptop to him. "She checks out. But...I don't know. Something just seems off."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the Meg in that picture. She looks sweet and innocent right?"

"Yeah she does. But not the one we met. Maybe her life made a complete 180? What'd you get on the files?"

"Call Sam first then I'll tell you." Dean picked up his phone and called Sam's phone as I went to get us some more drinks.

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection." I chuckled as I handed Dean his drink. "Sorry man she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now look. Why don't you go knock on her door and uh invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do." I silently groaned as I rushed to the bathroom. I quickly pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet. Just last week the babies made it known to keep pressing my bladder almost every hour. I quickly did my business then washed my hands and went back out to Dean. "Now why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram." I leaned down to Dean's ear that wasn't pressed to his phone and whispered.

"I'll give you a private strip-o-gram." Dean chuckled as I heard Sam's answer.

"_Bite me._"

"No bite her. Now don't leave teeth marks. Just enough-"

"You can bite me." I said as Sam hung up on Dean. Dean hung up then turned around.

"Oh trust me. I will bite you."

"I'll just have to bite you back." Dean and I kissed then parted.

"Now before we go on having sex and biting each other...what'd you find in the files?" I sighed as I picked up the files.

"You won't like it. Look at the place of birth." Dean looked at both files then set them down.

"Lawerence Kansas."

"Yeah. Pretty big coincidence huh?"

"No kidding." After a minute of quiet Dean smirked. "Now. About that private strip-o-gram?" I chuckled then groaned again. "What? What's wrong?"

"Tell your children to stop pressing my bladder." Dean chuckled as I went to the bathroom again. After doing my business I left the bathroom and saw Dean sitting on the bed. I laughed as I shook my head. "We'll need music." Dean smirked as he got up and turned on the radio. We both laughed as the classic Marvin Gaye song Let's Get It On blared out. Dean sat back down on the bed as I stood in front of him. I slowly inched my clothes off and smirked when I saw the bulge in Dean's pants. Once I was in just my bra and underwear I got between Dean's legs and took his top off him.

"God baby. You're killing me here." I giggled as we then kissed.

"Make love to me Dean." Dean smiled as he then got off then bed then laid me on the bed. He took his pants off before climbing back on the bed. We then made love at least twice in the next couple hours. The next day Sam and Dean brought up 2 bags of weapons up to the room while I made us something to eat. "You boys need to eat before going off to deal with Meg."

"Not hungry but thanks anyways."

"Do not make me force you two to eat. You both need your energy to fight her. I ain't dealing with two whimpering boys when you come back wounded because you didn't eat and were too weak. Now get over here and eat."

"Yes ma'am." Luckily Dean was already eating so Sam rushed over to the table and sat down to eat. I went over to the weapon bags and started loading the guns.

"You're not coming you know." I heard Dean say with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Finish chewing Dean then talk."

"You're not coming with us you know."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't load the guns for you while you eat."

"Thank you honey." I smiled as I set aside a few knives and a gun that Dean had bought me for protection. Once all the guns were loaded I put them back in the bags minus my gun. "Think you can have our bags packed by the time we get back?"

"Already done. I did it while Sam was at the car and you were in the bathroom. And don't worry. I'll be fine and ready to go when you get back."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"I knew there was was a reason I loved you." I smiled as I put my weapons on a dresser. Soon Dean and Sam left with the bags of weapons. All I could do was wait. I paced back and forth and went to the bathroom constantly for the next 2 hours. I then heard scratching at the door. I grabbed my gun out of my pants and hid around a corner. I waited until a figure came past the corner. When another figure didn't show I cocked my gun grabbing the person's attention. They turned to face me and I recognized the person in an instant from the pictures Dean showed me. It was their dad. I uncocked my gun and put it back.

"I could've killed you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you're Dean and Sam's dad. They'd kill me if I killed you. Well maybe not Dean."

"You're Loryn. Dean's girlfriend. Aren't you?"

"Yeah. Loryn Emery Halliwell soon to be Winchester. And mother to your grandchildren."

"You can call me John. Wait. You said grandchildren?"

"Yeah. We found out we're having twins. A boy and girl." I winced a bit when the babies kicked a little too hard.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. They've been kicking up a storm ever since they could start kicking. Especially when Dean's talking."

"Can I?"

"Go ahead. Your first grandbabies." John came over and placed a hand to my stomach. In the dark I could see a faint smile adorn on John's face.

"I bet your parents must be proud to be grandparents."

"They already are. I have close to a dozen nephews and nieces."

"That's a lot."

"I'm the youngest in my family. So it's a given." Moments later the door opened and Dean and Sam came in the room.

"Hey!" Sam turned the light on as John turned to face them. "Dad?"

"Hey boys." I stood off to the side with a smile and let the boys have a moment. I felt my eyes brim with tears as Dean and John embraced each other. They pulled apart as Sam got closer to them. "Hi Sam."

"Hey dad." Sam set the weapons bag down as Dean spoke.

"Dad it was a trap. I didn't know I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah. Just in time to see that girl take a swan dive. She was the bad guy right?"

"Yes sir." I wiped away the tears as I smiled when Dean and Sam spoke simultaneously.

"Well it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell. Actually kill it."

"How?"

"I'm working on that."

"Well let us come with you. We'll help."

"No Sam. Not yet. Listen try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. Nor Loryn and the babies." I went over to Dean and he took one of my hands in his. "I don't want you hurt."

"Dad you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father. Listen Sammy uh, last time we were together we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." I smiled as Sam then embraced John. I looked up at Dean and we briefly kissed. When Sam and John parted we all smiled. But it was a moment too late. John was pushed back by an invisible force into the cabinets then Sam was knocked to the ground.

"No!" Both Dean and I were then flown back into the corner. I held my arms to my stomach automatically as Dean tried to cover me. I looked over Dean's shoulders at the scene. John was pinned to the lower cabinets by what looked to be shadows. Dean was knocked off of me while shadowed hands grabbed at my shoulders. "Loryn!" I kept covering my stomach as if trying to keep the babies safe only for my left arm to be rudely yanked back. I cried out at the pain that radiated through my shoulder. Dean was knocked further away from me but he crawled over to me as Sam reached into the weapon bag.

"Shut your eyes. These things are shadow demons. So let's light 'em up." I quickly covered my eyes as did Dean then a really bright light appeared. I felt hands grasp for me and then felt myself being pulled up.

"It's ok baby. I got you." I heard Dean say right next to me. "Dad!"

"Over here!" I felt myself being led out of the room by Dean then heard Sam and John behind us. Once we were in open air I opened my eyes while still coughing from the smoke. We went into the alley and there was a truck behind the Impala.

"Alright come on. We don't have much time. As soon the flare's out they'll come back."

"No no wait." I went over to the car and opened the back door. I got in still coughing then saw the cooler. I opened it and took out a bottle of water. I took a couple sips while listening to the boys. "Sam wait. Dad you can't come with us."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You boys. You're beat to hell."

"We'll be alright."

"Dean we should stick together. We'll go after this demon together."

"Sam listen. We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand. They'll never stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He-He's stronger without us around."

"Dad. No. After everything. After all the time we've spent looking for you. Please. I gotta be apart of this fight."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn and misc. characters.

* * *

"Sammy this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now you gotta trust me son. Okay? You gotta let me go." I could see the longing in Sam's eyes but knew that both Dean and John were right. It would be just a matter of time until we were all together again. I then watched as John walked away until he was out of sight. I heard a faint car door close then an engine start.

"Before we get the hell out of dodge boys...someone needs to pop my shoulder back in." Dean rushed to me and placed his hands to either side of my face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was letting you guys have your moment with John. Now will someone please do it fast? It's hurting like hell."

"Baby language."

"Yeah yeah. Right now I don't care. I am in pain. Just fix my shoulder already."

"It's going to hurt like hell when I pop it back in."

"Just do it and do it fast." Dean held me to his chest as Sam got in front of me. He then quickly pulled on my arm causing severe pain to shoot through my entire arm. I turned my face into Dean's chest and cried out in pain.

"Sammy. You're gonna have to drive." Dean sat back and held me to him as Sam got in the driver's seat. Once out of Chicago we stopped at a pharmacy where Sam went in for some painkillers and a sling for me. When he came back I took one of the painkillers before Dean helped me put on the sling. "Get some rest sweetie. It'll be awhile before we reach a motel."

"I love you Dean." Dean smiled before he kissed me.

"I love you too." After a couple days of driving we pulled into a small town just outside of Columbia Missouri. While staying at a motel I took out my laptop and brought up a real estate site for the surrounding towns. After 2 hours of searching Dean and Sam came in with a bag of food each. "Hey baby. What are you doing?"

"Looking at real estate. I was thinking if we don't want to go all the way across the border just to settle down for awhile at my place we could have a place here in the states."

"Makes sense. Find anything?"

"I'm looking at houses and so far squat."

"Why a house?"

"I've always wanted my own home. And it'll be a lot more spacious if we want more kids."

"How many more?"

"As many as you want. I'm already taking care of 3 kids right now."

"Wait. I thought it was twins."

"It is. Sam's the 3rd." Dean laughed as he took out our lunch.

"Hey Sammy. Loryn called you a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Sam looked up and I couldn't help but laugh. Sam had his puppy dog look.

"Oh Sammy. That look says it all. Trust me. I know." Dean and Sam were going through some newspapers when I found the perfect place. "Dean. I found it. The home for us." Dean came over and sat beside me on the bed. It was a white home with black trim but the door was dark blue. "It has 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms on the 2nd floor, 2 bathrooms on the 1st floor and a spacious backyard and front yard. It's perfect. And there's 2 garages. One for the Impala and the other for our arsenal."

"It is perfect. How much and where is it?"

"It's in Independence Missouri. As for the cost I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure?"

"The cost of the house, the bills...I can pay for it all. Even a mortgage if you want to own the place."

"But that's a lot."

"Baby. I put away a lot of criminals back in Toronto. At least 20 a year. The first criminal I put away I received more then enough. I'm still using that money."

"How much _do_ you have?" I took Dean's hand and picked up the pen I was using.

"Don't worry. It washes off." I wrote down the amount then Dean looked at it. His eyes bugged out as I chuckled. "We'll be well off forever."

"That well off? No one's that well off except for people like Donald Trump." I chuckled as I nodded. Dean showed Sam the amount. Sam's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. "Woah. That's-that's-a lot!" I chuckled at Sam's reaction.

"So when do you want to go see the house?"

"If we took the I 70...2 or 3 days at the most."

"Alright. Because I'll have to contact the estate agent in charge to get a seeing of the house." The next morning we signed out of the motel and were on our way. On the 2nd day of being on the interstate I called the agent and was able to set a date and time for a seeing. Before I knew it we were parked in the driveway of the house. I had made Dean wear a pair of dressy slacks with a white blouse but let him wear his jacket over it. I did the same with Sam and for myself I wore a soft pink maternity dress with a light sweater. We got out of the car as a silver minivan drove in. The agent got out and let us in the house. "Hi. I'm Loryn Winchester. I called you. This is my husband Dean and his brother Sam."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Agent Thomas Fuller. Good timing to look for a house isn't it?"

"It is. Getting close to the due date."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy and girl." After showing us the whole house I signed the papers for the deed while Sam went through the house again but this time he swept it with the EMF. Just as I finished signing the papers Sam came back. I shook hands with Fuller then he gave me the deed along with the keys. After Fuller left Sam spoke up.

"Swept the whole place including the basement. Nothing. House is clean."

"Good because we bought it. It is now in our names. Well Loryn's and mine."

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah Loryn?"

"That apartment above the garages? It's yours. It was separate from the house so I bought under your name then Dean signed it for you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"You didn't have to Loryn. But thank you." We left the house then went back to the motel. The day we went to a paint store and picked up some paint then went and got jugs of salt. I had thought that if we mixed salt in with the paint that it would lessen the salt lines we would have to do. After every wall in the house was painted Sam went outside in the backyard and summoned a demon. He then ran in as Dean and I stood waiting. The doors to the backyard were wide open as the demon ran after Sam. They couldn't come through which I smiled at. It had worked. So had our plan. Because the demon was standing in a devil's trap that was under the mat. We depossessed the person then sent the person away. Within the week we had gotten furniture for the home then had several different religious people go through the home and bless it. Soon a month had passed and Dean and Sam were both looking in newspapers and on the internet for a case. I was making lunch for us all as well as some pies for later. I took out 2 beers for Dean and Sam then set them down so I could get a glass for myself. I filled it with some juice then drank it all in one go. I grabbed the beers and took them out. I gave Sam his then sat on Dean's lap.

"What's for lunch?"

"Some mac and cheese. I also have some pie in the oven for dessert later."

"What kind of pies?"

"Your favorite." Dean smiled as the timer went off. I went back in the kitchen and finished making the mac and cheese. I filled 3 bowls then took them to the table. "Dean. Lunch is ready." Dean came over and we kissed as he sat down. "Anything Sam?"

"Hopefully. East Texas. Some kids found a dead body in an abandoned home. Cops went around no body."

"Sounds supernatural to me. When should we get going?"

"It'll most likely take a week to get to Richardson."

"We'll leave in the morning. You'll be ok here alone?"

"With the house practically booby trapped I'll still be lonely. No. I'll come. Besides. I was talking to my sister last night and she was saying how she and her family need a vacation. I'll call her later. They can watch the place for us."

"Won't you need spare keys?"

"Already done. I had Sam go in town to get it done when he got the papers. So if we wait 2 days at the most my sister will be here and I can give her the spares. So can you wait 2 days before we get going for the case?"

"Sounds good." Sam went in the kitchen and I saw Dean's face light up.

"What're you thinking baby?"

"Why not wait 3 days?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Something big. We should get married tomorrow. City hall."

"Wait. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We're always pretending about being married. Might as well make it official."

"You're really serious about this."

"I am. Let's do it. Let's get married." I smiled widely as I sat on Dean's lap. Dean placed a hand to my stomach as I spoke.

"Let's do it then. I want to become Mrs Dean Winchester." Dean smiled before we kissed.

"Hey Sammy! Let's go!" Sam came out with a beer in hand.

"Go where?"

"To get a monkey suit for tomorrow that's what."

"Why?"

"Because...Loryn and I are getting married tomorrow!"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations you two. Really." Time passed and Dean and I were officially married. The Texas case turned out to be a Tulpa and I had realized it couldn't be stopped. So Dean came up with the idea to torch the abandoned house. Dean and I were now waiting for our moment. Dean put a dead fish in the hellhounds' boy's car while I put a caged skunk in the trailer. I quickly took the cover off then shut the door just as the skunk let off. I chuckled as I went over to the car. I waited for Dean and Sam as they talked to the guys. As the hellhounds guys drove away Sam spoke up. "I uh...have a confession to make."

"Woah Sammy. We're not Priests." Dean and I laughed before Sam continued.

"What's that?"

"I uh-I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." We all laughed before Dean spoke.

"Well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."

"I trump both of you. I put a skunk in their trailer." Dean and Sam looked shocked then we all laughed.

"Truce?"

"Yeah truce. At least for the next hundred miles." We all got in then drove off. Time passed again and we were working a case in upstate NY. The motel room was completely tacky but made me laugh. Dean and I both saw how attracted Sam was to Sarah Blake. But sadly we had to leave. But not before Sam went and kissed her goodbye. I couldn't help but smile wildly. Soon we had a case in Manning Colorado. The victim was mentioned in John's journal so we took the case upon ourselves. When we got to Manning it was late at night. "Baby? You going to be ok here? Cause I can tell you're about to nod off there."

"Mmm? Yeah. Long drive."

"Yeah. Love you."

"You too." I laid across the back seat and pulled my pillow to me. I had taken a really comfy pillow from a motel because of the softness of it. I felt something be put on me and smiled seeing Dean place his jacket on me. We kissed before he left. After a couple minutes I heard doors shut then the car jostled. I jolted awake when a tap was heard against a window. I slowly opened my eyes and saw John outside of the car. I smiled as I sat up. John opened the back door and got in.

"Hey. The babies making you tired?"

"Not really. Just a long drive. Dean and Sam..."

"Are inside the postal store. They're checking something out." We were quiet for awhile until I spoke.

"I'm sorry about Daniel. Did you know him well?"

"He was a good friend. We had a falling out though."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn and any misc. characters.

* * *

"And now you want to find the thing that killed him."

"Yeah." Soon Dean and Sam came out of the postal store. Dean smiled when he saw me sitting up.

"Hey!" Dean looked upset at seeing someone sitting with me but then his face softened after he looked in the window. "Dad?"

"Dad what're you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you guys up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"You know why. I had to make sure you weren't followed. By anyone...or anything. Nice job covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah well, we learned from the best."

"Wait. So you came all this way for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah. He was-he was a good man. He taught me a hell lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us."

"We had a-we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. I should look at that." Dean handed a John an envelope and he opened it. "'If you're reading this I'm already dead.'. That son of a bitch."

"What is it?"

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad what?"

"When you searched the place did you-Did you see a gun? An antique? A colt revolver? Did you see it?"

"Uh there was-there was an old case. But it was empty."

"They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

"We gotta pick up the trail." John got out then leaned in Dean's window.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was telling the truth we've gotta find this gun."

"The gun why?"

"Because it's important that's why."

"Dad we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best. Vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them dad."

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and the others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

"As much as I'd love to go with you guys but I need a real bed." I said as I finally spoke up.

"We'll drop you off at a motel hon. Then you can get your rest."

"Thank you Dean." Dean smiled then kissed me from his seat. After a 20 minute drive we stopped at a motel. I got out my bag and pillow then went inside with Dean while Sam and John waited outside. 5 minutes after I rang the bell a man came out grunting. He had probably been sleeping.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry to wake you sir. But can we get a single room with 2 queens?" The guy typed on his computer before speaking.

"Cash or credit?"

"Do you take Visa?" The man nodded and I took out my fake ID visa. The guy took it then swiped it before handing it back with a room key. "Thank you." Dean led me out then walked me to our room. Dean set down my bag on a dresser before kissing me.

"We'll see you later. Get some sleep baby."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Dean left after putting down salt lines for me as I got ready for bed. As I was slipping under the covers Dean came over and we kissed. He then left after turning the light off. I fell asleep soon after. When morning came around I went out for breakfast then went back to the room. I did some research on vampires but knew I would get no where. But there were a few that I remembered being in John's journal. I then got an idea. I changed into classier, college type clothes then grabbed my purse along with the room key. I called for a taxi and went to the nearest funeral home. I paid the driver then straightened my clothes out before going in. I went up the desk and waited for the secretary to finish their call.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Hopefully. Is there a mortician or coroner I can talk to?"

"May I ask why?"

"It's about a project I'm working on for my biology class at the university."

"Just a moment." She picked up the phone and spoke in it a few times before hanging up. "Mr Lacos can see you. Just go down the hall there and he's in the first autopsy room to your left."

"Thank you." I went down the hall and found the room she mentioned. I knocked then entered. "Mr Lacos?"

"That's me. What can I help you with?" A man said as he looked up from a desk.

"I attend the university in town and I was hoping you could help me with a project I'm working on."

"What kind of project?" I made up an idea of a project and asked if I could get some dead man's blood for the 'project'. The man smiled then happily accepted. He went over to a fridge and took out what looked to be 2 pints of blood. "I hope this helps with your project."

"I hope so too. I'm depending on this class so I can graduate."

"Well good luck then! And come by any time if you need anything."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"I will thank you Mr Lacos." The man put the 2 pints of blood in a bag and I took it. I smiled when I saw the Impala right outside of the place. I saw Dean trying to sneak in a side door so I snuck over. "And just what do you think you are doing Winchester?" Dean froze where he was and turned around slowly. He shook his head when he saw me then chuckled.

"What're you doing here Loryn?"

"I had a thought and hoped it would work against the vampires."

"Vampires. Still gets funny."

"What were you going in for anyway?"

"Dead man's blood. Dad said it would help us against the vampires. What were you doing here?" I smiled as I chuckled.

"You don't need to sneak in then. I lied my way in and was able to get 2 pints." Dean looked shocked then looked in the bag I had.

"I think I love you even more now. Lying your way in. Let's go then." Dean opened the passenger door for me and helped me in then set the bag on my lap. He got in and we drove off. "What was the lie?"

"I was attending the university in town and was doing a project for a biology class. That the blood was apart of the project. Then said that my whole education was riding against this one project to graduate."

"Wow. A full on Winchester now. Lying to get what you need."

"Learned from the best. My husband, his brother and his father." Soon we were back at the motel and Dean helped me out. When we went in the room automatically Sam and John were on me.

"Where were you? When we got back to the motel you weren't here. We thought the vampires or whatever took you."

"I'm perfectly fine you guys. Just went out."

"And why are you back so fast? I thought I told you to get the blood?"

"We've got the blood."

"That fast?"

"I was already at the funeral home when I saw Dean trying to break in."

"Why were you at a funeral home?" I set down the bag and let John look in it. He took out the 2 pints and set them down. He had a smile on his face as Sam looked at the 2 pints. "You're a Winchester alright. You broke in?"

"Actually no. Tell them Dean."

"She lied her way in." Sam looked surprised as John looked shocked. "She said she was a university student doing a project and needed the blood so she could graduate. I probably would've managed to get 1 pint but she got 2 pints. I am so proud of my wife." Dean said before we kissed.

"Alright we all have our parts to play. You'll have to stay back Loryn."

"I know. Just all of you come back alive."

"We will. And thank you for getting the blood."

"No problem John." Soon the boys left so I ordered in some dinner. After dinner I cleaned up a bit then took a shower. Just as I slipped on my nightgown harsh knocks sounded at the door. I jumped then rushed over to my bag. I took out my gun and cocked it as I went over to the door. I looked out the window but didn't see anyone. I figured it was a wrong room so I put my gun back and went over to the bed. But then the windows shattered as 2 men broke in. I backed away from them as they got closer. I looked around but couldn't find anything to defend myself with. Both men then roughly picked me and took me out of the room. The next few moments were a blur. Literally. They were running so fast that everything was a blur. I closed my eyes tightly as my stomach churned. Soon the guys stopped and I was let go. I kept my eyes shut when I heard a voice.

"Which one does she belong to?"

"She has the short one's scent on her."

"Tie her up." My arms were yanked back then I felt rope be tied around my wrists. "Bring her." I felt pain in my arms where they were being gripped as I was yanked up. I opened my eyes and saw I was being led through the woods. The man holding me stayed in the trees as the other people walked out of the trees. I looked past them and saw John's truck with John standing in front of it with a woman who was tied up. A guy who stood in front of John waved his hand and the guy holding me walked out of the trees with me in front him.

"John!"

"Loryn. Let her go."

"What does she mean to you Mr Winchester?"

"She's my daughter in law. Please just let her go."

"You'll let Kate go first." I could see the hesitation in John's eyes. The guy talking to John put a gun down on the ground then backed up. John walked forward and bent down to pick the gun up. Just as John picked it up the woman got the upper hand and knocked John off of her.

"John!" John hit his truck and went down easily. Arrows then whizzed through the air as the leader, the one who talked to John, grabbed me and held me to him as Dean and Sam came out of the trees. A few of the people had their heads cut off before Dean realized the leader had me in his hold.

"Loryn! Let her go!"

"What does she mean to you?"

"She's my wife god damn it! Now let her go!"

"Put your weapon down first." Dean hesitated making the leader take out a knife and hold it to my chest.

"NO! Let her go! Please! Please don't hurt her!" I could hear the break in Dean's voice.

"Put the blade down or I kill your wife." I felt tears brim my eyes at the threat. I didn't want to die. Dean hesitated before dropping the blade. "You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have a much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." I heard John say. The leader turned to face John turning me as well. John pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the leader right between the eyes. I wriggled out of his hold and went over to Dean. Dean took me in his arms as the leader fell to his knees. In a flash the leader was gone. The still living people raced away as Dean held me out then saw the binds. He cut them off before I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They took me from the room. I had no choice."

"I know baby. I know. They didn't hurt you or the babies did they?"

"No. We're ok." We kissed before Dean picked me up bridal style. He carried me all the way to the Impala and set me in the passenger seat while Sam got in the back. I settled back in the seat as Dean got in. He started the car and drove off before he took my hand in his right. I held his hand until we reached the motel. When we arrived at the motel Dean carried me in then set me on one of the beds. He looked me over then checked my feet. He wiped the dirt off the bottom of my feet then went in the bathroom. After 5 minutes he came out then carried me in the bathroom. "Do you like carrying me around right now?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"Yes. I do." Once I was set in the tub which was filled with bubble bath Dean took off his clothes. He shut the door then got in behind me. He held me close to him before I felt him shaking. I turned to look at Dean and saw that he was crying.

"Hey. I'm okay now."

"I almost lost you tonight. You and the babies." After a while Dean got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He helped me out and had me sit on the toilet as he unplugged the tub. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around me before we left the bathroom. Luckily Sam and John weren't in the room. After making love Dean held me to him before getting dressed. "Dad and Sam will be back in a while. I'll start packing our bags." I swung my legs over the bed and got dressed myself. I sat down at the table and started packing the books and papers.

"Dean." Dean stopped packing our clothes and looked up.

"Yeah hon?"

"You probably want me staying at the house until I give birth now...don't you." Dean came over and kneeled in front of me.

"I do. But I know you. You don't want that. Do you?"

"I feel safer when I'm with you. You, Sam and now John. I would most likely go stir crazy being all alone in our house by myself. And no I won't go live with my parents. I'm not leaving your side. Do you not remember our vows? 'In sickness and in health'. 'Til death parts us'. I intend to honor every vow we made. Just like the vow you made to not ever cheat on me while we were dating. And I made the exception that you could cheat on me only if I allowed it for a case. I'm not ever leaving your side Dean. Ever." Dean smiled as his eyes brimmed with tears. "Ok. Chick flick moment over." Dean laughed before we kissed. Soon Sam came back and packed his bag. John then came in and we all agreed we would end the demon together. John, Dean and Sam for their loved ones and me for James, myself and Riley. We went over John's information that he had and found out that something was going to go down in Salvation Iowa. The moment we were in Salvation we all split up. Sam and John split up while Dean and I went together. While Dean was checking records I went for a checkup and ultrasound. Everything and everyone was fine. After the ultrasound I went downstairs and saw Dean still looking through records. "Hey baby."

"Hey hon. How'd the appointment go?"

"Everything's alright. And everyone is ok."

"And the ultrasound?"

"It's all looking up and right on schedule. The doctor said that it might happen within the next few weeks even." Dean looked up from the file he was looking at as he smiled widely.

"Really? We'll soon have the babies?"

"Yeah. You know. We still have yet to choose names."

"We do don't we?"

"If you don't mind I kind of have a name for our girl."

"Yeah? Had it picked out when you 12?" I smacked Dean's chest as I smiled.

"No. But that one is up for discussion should we have another girl another time."

"Figured that. What's the name?" I sighed as I sat down.

"If you don't mind I was thinking...Mary...after your mother." I could tell that Dean was about to tear up. "If you don't like it we can always-" Dean interrupted me by crashing his lips to mine. We pulled apart after passionately making out.

"I love it. You don't mind though? Naming our daughter after my dead mom?"

"Not at all. I'm the kind of person to name my children after loved ones after they pass anyways." Dean and I both smiled and kissed. We parted when Dean's cell went off.

"Yeah? Alright. We'll meet you back at the motel. Sam had a vision. That'll go well with dad."

"You mean you nor Sam told John about Sam's visions?"

"Nope."

"Oh. I almost forgot." I went through my purse and took out a picture.

"What is it?"

"Our healthy babies." Dean took the picture and smiled widely. "The baby in the forefront. That's your son."

"How can you tell?"

"That ain't it's hand between it's legs hon."

"That's my boy." All of a sudden I bent over forward as pain filled my chest. "Baby? You ok?"

"Tell your son to stop...pressing against my ribs." Dean kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my stomach.

"Hey. Take it easy in there boy. You're hurting mommy and it isn't nice. Get along with your sister." I took a deep breath as the pain stopped. Dean stood up and helped me sit down. He got down on his knees and put his hands to my stomach again. "It's not nice to hurt mommy. Be nice for mommy and daddy. If you can't be nice then daddy's gonna have to get grandpa to straighten you out. Now be nice to each other." I couldn't help but chuckle as I raked my fingers through Dean's hair.

"Daddy's gonna have to get grandpa?" We both chuckled before going back to the motel. After a grueling 20 minutes of Dean and Sam explaining Sam's visions I stood up and started walking around the room. Dean noticed and watched me. I then stopped and leaned against the wall as I put a hand to my stomach.

"Baby? You ok?" Dean came over as John and Sam watched us.

"Tell _your_ children...to stop...tap dancing...on my ribs." Dean chuckled as he got on his knees.

"What did I tell you earlier? You can't hurt mommy. Now get along with each other." The pain stopped and I stood upright. Dean helped me sit down on our bed as John spoke up.

"Not even born yet and already fighting huh?"

"Yeah. Gonna be a hell of a problem when they are born." We all chuckled before Dean's phone went off. I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. After I did my business I washed my hands then left the bathroom. John was talking on Dean's phone. But a name John said struck me. Meg. I went over over to Dean and he helped me sit down.

"Not _the_ Meg is it?" Dean sadly nodded as did Sam. "What does she want?" One look and I knew. "The colt? She wants the colt? How do the demons even know we have it?"

"The vampires we let go maybe. They probably spread the word that we had it. The gun that kills anything supernatural." I took Dean's hand in mine and squeezed it. He squeezed back as John hung up the phone.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"Don't-just don't go alone ok? Sammy. Go with Loryn please."

"Yeah sure."

"And bring me back some pie!" I chuckled as I took my wallet out of my purse. I went over to Dean and we kissed.

"Don't worry. I'll get you pie. Knowing Sammy he'll forget." Dean chuckled as Sam and I left. We went to a Harvey's where I got 3 double bacon cheeseburgers for me and Dean. Along with 3 extra large fries and 2 cookies. After Sam got food for himself and John we went to a bakery where I got a whole cherry pie for Dean and me along with some whipped cream. Just as we got back John was packing his bag.

"Dad...where are you going?"

"I'm going to take the colt to the demons. They've killed too many hunters as it is." I had a feeling there was no stopping John so I didn't say anything as Sam and him argued. I went over to Dean and handed him a bag.

"What'd you get me?"

"Double bacon cheeseburger and extra large fries."

"Where's the pie?" I set the box with the pie down and Dean opened it.

"Cherry pie. And whipped cream."

"Nice. You know me so well."

"How can I not? You're my husband." Dean smiled as he took out his burger and started eating. After we all ate Dean and I got in the Impala and went to an antique gun store that I had remembered seeing. We looked around then found a gun that closely resembled the colt. Dean paid for it then we went to meet John and Sam. After John left Dean dropped me off at the motel then him and Sam went to protect the family that Sam had a vision of. As I was checking my email I felt pain in my chest. I held my chest in pain and took a couple deep breaths. "Stop hurting mommy. It's not nice." Just as the pain passed Sam and Dean came back in. Dean was on his phone and I assumed was trying to get a hold of John.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it. Something's wrong." Sam didn't say anything. He was pretty much just staring into space. "Did you hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam said softly.

"Sam if you had gone in there you would've been killed and the demon would've been gone anyways." Sam turned to look at me.

"You don't know that."

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah. Well, that not gonna happen. Not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only think we've ever cared about." Sam said.

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over."

"What?" Sam seemed shocked.

"I mean it. If huntin' this demon means you gettin' yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"I'm with Dean on this Sam." Sam shook his head, but remained silent. Sam looked at Dean.

"That thing killed Jess." Sam said softly. "That thing killed Mom." Dean sighed as did I. "You said yourself once...that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never comin' back." Dean was then up against the wall. Sam had grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him.

"Sam! Don't! Let go of Dean!"

"Don't you say that! Don't you...not after all this, don't you say that."

"Sammy, look..." Dean began. "the four of us...that's all we have. And that all I have." Sam loosened his grip. "Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holdin' it together, man." Sam let go completely. "Without you and Dad and Loryn...now the twins." he trailed off.

"Dad. He should have called by now. Try him again." Dean picked up his phone and dialed John's number. A few moments of silence until Dean looked at Sam and me.

"Where is he?" My eyes widened as I knew who had answered. Meg. A moment later Dean hung up. "They've got dad." After quickly packing our bags we signed out of the motel. We drove through the night until arriving at our destination. We had agreed during the drive to head to a friend of theirs in South Dakota. When we got there I ran to the bathroom while Dean chuckled. After I did my business I heard Dean yelling. I had a feeling why. Meg had arrived and they were exorcising her. I stayed in the bathroom until I heard a loud scream. And it wasn't from the guys. I rushed out and saw a large black smoke come out of Meg who was tied to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap. Instead of disappearing it lingered on the ceiling. Then a crack appeared on the ceiling, right at the edge of the devil's trap. The smoke then rammed down my throat. I could vaguely hear Dean yelling my name. Even though I was now possessed. I could see and feel everything. Including hear the demon use my voice.

"_Ugh. I'm in a pregnant body. Gross._ Oh no you don't bitch." I said taking control. I focused on the demon in my body and then the smoke left through my mouth. Dean ran over to me and caught me as I collapsed to the floor.

"Loryn? You ok?"

"I am now."

"What happened?"

"I could feel her-it-inside me. I was able to focus on the demon in me and it was gone."

"Bobby. Has this ever happened before?"

"Never in our lifetime. It's rare for someone to have full control."

"When was the last time?"

"Of all the lore I've read of possession...centuries ago. Like back in the ancient times. It's that rare." After Bobby called 9-1-1 for the dead Meg Dean, Sam and I left in the Impala. The ride was silent until we reached Jefferson City. Dean pulled aside along the river then he and Sam got out. I opened my door but didn't get out. I was sticking with my promise of staying in the car. After pacing Dean stopped and came over to me as I stuck my legs out of the car.

"How are you feeling? You know...after being..."

"Possessed? Perfectly fine. Even before Bobby gave me this." I said as I played with the amulet Bobby gave me to ward off possession. "I don't know. It was like I had complete control over my body and mind while it was inside of me."

"Bobby said it was rare what you did. Last time was back in the ancient times." I smiled as took Dean's hands in mine.

"Dean I know. I heard him. Right now you and Sam need to worry about finding John. I'll be fine." Dean smiled before he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before we parted. "Once you guys are in the building I'll drive to the back so it's quicker to get away."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"I love you too Dean." Once Dean and Sam had their necessary weapons and after arguing about the colt they left. I watched the building then once the fire alarm went off I got into the driver's seat. I smiled as I started the car. It was a rarity when Dean let me drive it. The first was when I practically sacrificed myself and the baby just so we could get rid of the ghost truck. I smiled thinking back to then. Dean had proposed to me and then he had begged me not to lead the truck away. It had been then that Dean really cared about me more then the car but not by much. Soon the fire trucks arrived and I watched as Sam broke into one of them and took 2 outfits out. I smiled again as I drove off. Dean and Sam, now disguised, had easy access to get in and find John. I drove around the block and reached the back alley behind the building just as I saw 3 men going down the fire escape. As they got closer I saw that it was Dean, Sam and John. Sam was then tackled to the ground by a man who then started punching him. I quickly got out and ran to the trunk. I took out the colt and tossed it to Dean who then shot the man. The man fell off Sam and Dean helped him up. They went to get John as I got in the backseat. Sam helped John in beside me as Dean put the weapons bag in the trunk. Two hours later we were at a rundown home. Sam and I laid down salt lines as Dean helped John into the bedroom. He came out as I finished with the last window. Dean helped me sit down while rubbing the small of my back. Dean then looked away and I knew what he was thinking. "Hey. You had to. He was hurting Sam."

"Killin' that guy. Killin' Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you, Sammy or Dad, the things I'm willin' to do or kill, it just...it scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't." I looked up and saw John in the bedroom doorway. "You did good." I frowned knowing John wouldn't say something like that.

"You're not mad?" I could tell in Dean's voice that he didn't know who this was.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed." Sam looked at the floor. "But you. You watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." Dean said, but he looked confused. Right then the lights started flickering and the wind could be heard.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Um, we already did it."

"Well, check it okay?" Sam nodded and left the room. "Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me." John said.

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry." Dean brought the Colt out of the back of his jeans, looked at it, but didn't give it to John. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"John would be furious. He wouldn't be proud."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Dean raised the Colt and took the safety off, aiming at John. "You're not my dad." I slowly stood up and stayed behind Dean.

"Dean, Loryn. It's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean and I backed up as John stepped towards us. Sam then came back in shocked at what he saw.

"Dean. What the hell are you doing?"

"Your brother and his wife have lost their minds.

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him Sammy."

"How do you know?"

"He's just...he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me." Sam looked back and forth between all of us in a confused state. He then stood to Dean's side.

"No. No."

"Fine. You're so sure? Kill me." John looked at the floor as I looked at Dean. I knew he wouldn't shoot because then why would he shoot our children's grandfather? Dean slowly lowered the gun as John spoke. "I thought so." I gasped when John's eyes glowed yellow. It wasn't John anymore. At least...not right now. Dean dropped the colt as we were all then flung backwards. Dean and I were side by side while Sam was on the opposite wall. The demon in John then stepped forth and picked up the colt. "What a pain in the ass this things been. Just like you two." _The_ demon said as he looked at me and Dean. "You the most Loryn. You were most stubborn back in 2002. All I wanted was your nephew. How old is he now? 10?"

"You son of a bitch." _The_ demon chuckled as he got right in my face.

"Actually. Riley is a son of a bitch."

"Stop cussing my family you sadistic demonic bastard."

"Now that's a new one. They're gonna love your mouth down in hell."

"Leave my wife alone!" _The_ demon stepped back from me then looked at Dean as if he had just remembered where he was.

"Well, this is fun." He went to Dean, standing right in front of him. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this. This is worth the wait. And your dad? He's in here with me-trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way." The demon paused, moving closer to Dean. "He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go." Dean said. "Or I swear to God-"

"What?" the demon interrupted. "What are you and God gonna do?" He looked from Dean to me and then back to Dean. "You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked.

"You know that little exorcism or yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Dean asked.

"And the one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand? You think you guys are the only ones who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh wait. That's right. I forgot. I did. Still, 2 wrongs don't make a right."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Loryn.

* * *

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?"

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

"You know, he never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." The demon walked over to stand in front of Sam. "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam asked heatedly.

"My plans for you, Sammy. You...and all the children like you."

"Listen." Dean said. "You mind just getting this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

"I really hate guys who monologue. So annoying."

"Funny. But's all part of your MO isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is. They don't need you. Not like you need them. And Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"Yeah, I bet you're real proud of your kids, huh? Oh, wait. I forgot. I wasted 'em." _The_ demon stepped back from Dean and a second later I cried out. Pain tore through my chest as I felt the babies kicking furiously. "Loryn! Let her go! Let her go you son of a bitch!" Dean then cried out himself as blood appeared on his chest. I felt my eyes water as I looked wearily at Dean.

"Dean? Loryn? No! Leave them alone!" My head lolled down as I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Dad. Don't let it kill us."

"Don't let it kill your grandchildren John." I gave a small gasp as more pain shot through my chest then my arms. I heard Sam yelling for us as Dean gasped in pants. I then started flitting in between consciousness before the force holding Dean and me let go and we fell. Despite the pain and weakness Dean felt he crawled to me and put his hands to my face.

"Stay with me baby. Please don't leave me. I need you." Sam then rushed over to us after a gun shot sounded.

"Oh god. You both are losing a lot of blood."

"Where's dad Sam?"

"He's right here Dean."

"Check on him. I've got Loryn." Sam left our side as I started flitting between consciousness again. Just a few moments later I felt myself being carried and then place in the back seat of the Impala. I then felt a warm hand touch mine and looked up through lidded eyes. I saw Dean sitting beside me. He reached out to me then carefully pulled me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as Sam helped John into the front seat. "Stay with me sweetheart. Step on it Sammy." Soon we were on the road. I was able to hang onto consciousness just as a liquid fell down my legs.

"No. N-n-not n-n-now."

"Loryn? What's wrong?" I heard Sam ask from the front.

"W-w-w-water...b-b-b-broke. B-b-babies...c-c-coming...n-n-now."

"Hospital's only 10 minutes away. Just hold on."

"You know, I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this. Killin' this demon comes first. Before me, before everything."

"No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left." Sam said. "We just have to start over, all right? I mean, we already found the demon once-" Right at the moment I flew side to side before landing in Dean's lap. I then blacked out as the car stopped.

* * *

What will happen to Loryn and the twins? What did the yellow eyed demon mean about Elaine and hell? Why does the yellow eyed demon remember Loryn specifically? Will the twins survive? Will Dean survive?

Find out all this and more in Season 2 of Supernatural.


End file.
